The Retrieval: A Death Note Fanfiction
by LetterWolf-A12
Summary: 'I had never seen the world outside the lab. My life was caught in a never-ending routine; wake up, read a new book given to me by the masters, then eat lunch, then go out to be tested once again, and hope I don't do anything to upset the masters. Then, my eyes were opened by the members of Wammy House.' DISCONTINUED LxOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _ I had never seen the world outside of the lab. My life was caught in a never-ending routine; wake up, read a new book given to me by the masters, then eat lunch, read more, then go out to be tested on once again, and hope you don't do anything to upset the masters. Then, my eyes were opened to the world around me by the members of Wammy House.._ Isami had lived a solitary life. Created and Raised in a lab in a project for the 'perfect human being' she had no friends, or family. Now that she had been rescued by the members of Wammy House, will she finally know what it's like to live? Will she fall for a certain sweet-loving detective along the way?

Pairings: LxOC

Isami Age: 19

L Age: 23

Matt Age: 17

Mello Age: 18

Near age: 13

**This is my second fanfic ( I have another in-progress) so far, so criticism (constructive) and feedback would be appreciated. This chapter has NOT been edited yet, so bear with me here. I apologize for any OOCness that is likely to happen! If I make any mistakes, please tell me and I will do my best to fix the problem! Thanks!**

** -DPT**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Death Note? No. You make me laugh.**

****Chapter One

"If you don't have any shadows you're not in the light" -Lady Gaga

My eyes scanned over the page 67 of the German/Japanese dictionary that I was given two days ago by my masters for the second time. I had finished the dictionary yesterday and was now re-reading it to imprint the language into my mind. Brown hair with purple tinting (AN: think Anko Mitarashi from Naruto) fell into my face, blocking my view momentarily, as usual. My crouched over position caused my hair to fall into my face many times. As I placed the abnormally-colored strands behind my ear, I heard a slight tapping noise on the large plastic window in my wall, giving others a view into my room. My keen ears picked up the sound easily and my sight rose to view my window, surround by white walls, grey floors, and my small cot located against the wall, near the stack of my only possessions. Books of various kinds stood stacked near the bed precariously, their being unbalanced caused by sheer amount. I heard the noise again and a hatch was opened in the window, giving me a brief scent of the chemical-ridden room opposite my quarters. One of my masters, whom have never given me their names, not that I mind was attempting to get my attention. I closed the book, and placed it atop my other books as I made my way to the window.

"It's time for another test." He said and I walked over to the door to my left.

It opened the moment I reached it. Another master guided me to the testing room and I felt a slight chill from the cool air against my bare skin. I was given minimal clothing, as it was unnecessary. Currently I was wearing sterile bandages over my upper torso and breasts and white pants going down to my knee. After a few seconds my sensitive nose adjusted to the sharp tang of chemicals, latex, and plastic; which I was surrounded by. We enter the room and I turn my head to view my surroundings. I've been in this room before. I'm familiar with this test, all I have to do is scale the wall without the aid of a harness, or enough. The indentions in the walls are enough for me. My long, pale fingers gripped the grooves and I began to climb the wall with I was done, we head back to my quarters and I climb onto my cot as they turn off the lights in my room and the room through the windows. Even though my sight can nearly penetrate through all of the dark, I can't help but feel the nightly anxiety that comes from the unknown. I've never liked the dark, I can never know what lurks in the areas which I can't see. I closed my eyes and laid my head down as I slowly drifted to sleep, when I heard a peculiar noise echo through the building...

* * *

Unknown Point of view

We entered the building and turned on our flashlights; the place was abandoned. To be honest, I don't fully understand why wanted us to retrieve the person in here. Something about the occupant being extremely intelligent. I will not question him, though. As I venture through the hallways of the building, I come to what seems to be a room. I look through the window to see a figure under the blankets on a cot, asleep. I press the button on my earpiece, signaling to the others that I found the later, Mello and Matt are there with me.

"The occupant is in that room, I believe." I say, gesturing to the figure through the window.

Mello and Matt nod and we move over to the door and Matt hacks into the keypad. In a mere second, the door is unlocked and Mello enters, us following him. He makes his way to the figure, which to our astonishment, jumps out from under the covers, their feet kicking Mello's, catching him by surprise as he falls to the ground. A woman, seemingly around my age, possibly older grabs him by the neck and wraps her arm around his neck. She starts speaking Japanese, quickly changing to English once she views our faces.

"Who are you all? What do you wish to do with me?" she asks as Mello clawed at her arm in vain.

"We do not wish to harm you, we merely ask that you come with us. Could you please release our companion?" I ask calmly.

She releases Mello and looks at us suspiciously.

"To where?" she asks cautiously, already thinking about coming with us, to my surprise. I assumed this would take more persuasion.

"To Wammy's House. A place for gifted individuals." I reply as Mello joins us and glares at her.

"Gifted? So is it safe to assume that they are different, like me?" she asks.

"Yes. We are all from Wammy's house." Said Matt.

"I suppose I will come with you all. I don't not enjoy anything here. I ask though, could I please take my books? They are my only possession." She asked us uncertainly.

"You can take your books, I only ask that you grab them quickly, seeming that our presence here is unknown." I reply.

She nods, and quickly wrapped the large amount of books in the large blanket on her cot. She tied her possessions in a knot and slung them over her shoulder with one arm. Mello nodded and took the lead, his gun at the ready. We make our way to the door and head outside. I hear a sharp intake of breath and look behind me to the girl as she looks at her surrounds in what I presume to be awe. Judging by her reaction she has never seen the world outside the small laboratory. We make our way to a limo, driven by Mr. Wammy. I open the door and gesture for the girl to go in first. She steps in and scoots to the farthest side, next to the window. She pulls her knees up to her chest and sets her bag of books on the floorboards.

* * *

After the boys from 'Wammy's House' enter the limousine next to me, the window separating us from the driver opens, and I see a man appearing to be in his late 60's to early 70's smile at me.

"Hello, my name is Watari. Do you have a name?" says Watari.

"No. My masters never gave me a name, I was simply known as Test subject 17." I reply. I see Watari frown at this piece of information.

"Well, I suppose that we should give you a name." He said warmly. "Do you have any preference?" He asked me.

"No, I have never had a say in anything, so I am not sure which name would best suit me." I reply.

"Hmm... Well, based on your appearance and circumstances, I believe we should call you Isami." he says and smiles at me. Isami... brave beauty? I'm not quite sure how that applies to me but it sounds well..

"Isami.." I let the name roll off my tongue and I smile.

"I would like the name Isami." I say

To my right, the boy with red hair ( AN: IDC that in the anime his hair is brown. I like his red hair color, and this is my fanfic so you can just deal with it xD) grinned at me.

"Well, Isami, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." Said Matt. He then proceeded to pull what I believe is a gaming device out of his pocket and began to play.

"Mello." Said- or should I say grunted- the boy with blonde hair and a slightly feminine haircut. I nodded and the boy next to me looked up -I was much taller than him- and said

"I am Near." He seemed very young, but his eyes held a wisdom beyond his years. The car fell into a comfortable silence as the occupants had nothing left to say. I looked outside of the window and viewed the outside. We were entering a city. Large buildings stood proud against the sky and dwarfed the lamp posts that stood out against the dark night sky. I observed that when you enter the city, the stars that commonly fill the sky with specks of light had disappeared under the light of street lights, signs, and homes. People leisurely strolled down the sidewalks, as it appeared to still be early in the night. I had never known when it was that I had gone to sleep. Now, judging by the moon in the sky, it appeared to be around 8:00 PM. I looked all around, seeing as much as I could from where I was. This was my first time outside the familiar laboratory walls. I rolled down the window and breathed in the scent of the street. New scents rolled in through my nostrils which I could not Identify. I looked to Mello.

"Excuse me, what is that smell? It smells like a combination of oil and rocks. It is unfamiliar to me. I was not given this scent in the laboratory." I asked.

Mello looked at me strangely.

"You can smell all of that?" he asked. I nodded.

" I recognize alcohol, gasoline-" At this point we passed a cafe whose doors were open "- and coffee. But that smell is unusual." I said

" I think that's the asphalt in the street." said Mello

"Oh, thank you." I said and continued to look at the outside world. There was many sounds all combining to make a noise akin to a hum or buzz. I could only describe the sound as 'busy'. We eventually found our way to a large building taking up a clearing on the edge of the town where there were airplanes rolling down the runway, and lifting into the air. The car came to a stop in a parking lot and I was given a t-shirt to cover my torsos and sandals to cover my feet. I realized that my usual attire was not suitable to the public. after layering the clothes above my own, we exited the car.

" Mello, Matt, Near, I observed earlier that you all had weapons. How are you going to carry them on the airplane?" I ask.

Matt looked up from his game and chuckled.

" I have my ways." He said mischievously. I did not investigate any further and we proceeded to enter the Airport.

I was in awe.

"This is more people than I've ever seen.." I muttered breathily. Mello smirked, near was indifferent and Matt just made a 'hmph' noise, his eyes never leaving the screen. I noticed many passerby giving us odd looks. Not that it concerned me, I would likely never see these people again. We entered an area titled the terminal and proceeded to enter the plane to... England. The location of Wammy's house was farther than I expected. No matter, though. I followed Matt and Near to the entrance and Watari gave them our passports. How he came upon a picture of me I do not know. That's beside the matter at hand, though. So we make our way inside the airplane, onto the 1st class section. We sit together on the far left-hand side of the plane. I take the sit next to the window and gaze outside. A voice comes through what I acknowledge as an intercom addressing the occupants of the plane.

'Please put on your seat belts" A pleasant woman's voice speaks over the speakers. I obey and the unfamiliar belt is crossing my body. A deep rumble rushes through the plane, and I can tell that we are zooming down the runway. Not long after, a light feeling came upon me and my sight shifted to the window to my right, we were now in the air, gaining elevation each minute. I felt an uncomfortable pressure building in my ears and looked to Watari to my left distressed. I have never read what to do in this situation and the pressure was building within each second. Watari chuckled at my expression.

"Pinch your nose and take a gulp of air through your mouth, then, blow, with your mouth closed. If that doesn't work, try swallowing." He said in an amused tone. I tried the first suggestion and the pressure was alleviated.

"Thank you, Watari." I said and the old man smiled.

I noticed that there was a 5 seat radius of empty seats surrounding us. The most likely reason with 87% is that Watari, being the wealthy man that he is, rented out the surrounding seats in order to give us privacy. Which brings me to my next hypothesis, that Watari is about to begin questioning me about my life. Which is most likely with 92% probability. I was correct.

"Isami, if I may, could you tell me about your abilities and life at the lab?" He asked, as expected.

" I wasn't told everything, but I know that I was the only successful subject in the entire project. My masters meant to create the perfect human; intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and heightened senses in general. I have a photographic memory, I have an IQ of 179-" It was at this point that Mello gave a low whistle"- I'm not quite sure how strong I am, but definitely stronger than average, I can run 100 meters in 8.79 seconds-" This earned even a reaction from Near, who examined me with wide eyes "- I can hear sounds from over 350 yards away, the sense of smell of a canine, night vision, a stronger jaw, for which reason I do not know but I can break bones with a bite, can scale a wall with centimeter-deep grooves, and I'm athletic in general. So I was the result of the quest for a perfect human being. I have no mother or father, no personal connections whatsoever, I have never known the names of the ones who created me. I was tested on many times to the point where I can dodge a bullet at close range, and I know how to wield a sword, katana, and various weapons. I can do martial arts as well." I finished my report and examined their reactions. Matt and Mello just looked at me with odd expressions, Near was staring at me with large eyes, and Watari seemed to be in a combination of shocked and pleased.

"They shot at you?" Said Matt

"Yes. Quite a lot, actually. I can dodge quite easily now. Their testing was quite effective. If I hadn't had their training, I wouldn't have learned to scale a wall without any safety precautions, dodge bullets, use weapons, or hold my breath for 6 minutes." I said with a smile. I did not understand his reaction. He seemed upset. Had I said something wrong?

"I apologize. I am socially inadequate and I am sorry for what I said that insulted you. I will try to be less offensive." I apologized. Matt just gazed at me with.. Pity? I do not understand.

"I'm sorry, Isami. I didn't know you had such a hard life." He said. Now I was utterly confused. Did he mean my testing? I did not see the problem with it. The result were satisfactory.

'I am confused, Matt. What do you mean? Are you referring to the experimentation? I see no problem with them. The results were quite beneficial to me." I said

Matt's gaze lowered to the few scars on my arms, caused by bullets grazing my skin and not paying attention while training. They were my fault. I should not have failed my masters when they were so graciously training me. I deserved whatever punishments they gave me. Even if I did not enjoy them. But punishments are not made to be enjoyable, so they were successful.

"Are those scars from training?" He asked, disgustingly. Judging by his reaction he was either offended by them or angry at my masters for causing harm to me. However, the former was more likely than the latter by 37%. Some of my masters were disgusted by my scars, so it is a reasonable response. My arms folded in to cover my arms, attempting to cover the blemishes to my skin.

"I am sorry, again. I had not thought about my scars, foolishly. I should have covered them so you would not have to see them. I had forgotten how some react to the horrendous blemishes. I will try to act better so I do not bother you, Mello, Near, or Watari. I apologize again for offending you all when you have shown me such kindness. You may punish me if you wish." I said, lowering my head. My thoughts had been so distracted, I forgot my manners.I hope their punishments are not as bad as the ones my masters gave to me, though I deserved them. I felt a hand on my head, and flinched.

"Isami, you don't need to apologize for anything. Those scientists need to apologize for being so inhumane. They should've treated you better." I heard the comforting voice of Watari speak. I lifted my head and looked at the others. Matt and Watari were smiling, and Mello and Near were nodding. I smiled slightly and rested my head on my knees to regain the sleep I had lost.

* * *

I woke up to the growl of a car's engine. My sight gradually adjusted to the currently blinding light coming from the open door to the car. I had slept through the ride of the plane and we appeared to be at another airport. I found myself to be sitting on the soft leather of the interior of the car. Near was sitting next to me, while Matt and Mello filed into the car. Watari was in the driver's position waiting for the occupants of the car to close the door.

"I presume we are now in London, at the Heathrow airport?" I ask.

"Yes. The plane landed not too long ago so now we're driving to Wammy's house." replied Near.

The car fell into a comfortable silence as the riders became occupied with their own thoughts.

* * *

We arrived at a large dwelling, the car slowly drifting to a stop in the garage of the building. I opened the door, slinging my makeshift bag over my shoulder with ease. Watari smiled at me and said "Welcome to Wammy's house, Isami."

"Thank you, Watari." I thanked him and walked over to the door where Mello, Matt, and Near were waiting already. Mello opened the door, and my ears were filled with the cheerful sounds of children laughing and playing. I inhaled the scents of various people, and cooking.

"Look, they're back! Welcome back!" the voice came from a small girl, appearing to be around Near's age. Her soft light auburn hair was pulled into pigtails and her bangs covered her forehead. Her large eyes, like a doe's sparkled with happiness.

"That's Linda. She's an artist." Muttered Near next to me. I nodded.

"Follow me, Isami. I will show you to your room." said Watari as he turned to head up the stairs to my left. I heard several children quietly ask the others who I was in an attempt not to offend me. I lost sight of the others as they retreated to another area of the house. We climbed the steps and I followed Watari to a door at the end of the hall we were walking through. behind me, I heard the light footfall of multiple children who were curious as to who I was. I heard a quiet female voice mutter 'Why does she get the room next to L'. I did not recognize the name, but judging by the slightly jealous tone of the child's voice, I assumed that this was a person highly revered in the orphanage. Watari opened the door and I entered the room.

**Again, I apologize for any OOCness... Feedback is appreciated again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**remialcsiD: I tnod nwo htaed eton**

**I wanna thank the 3 people that gave me a review, those were the first reviews I have ever gotten and when I saw them I freaked out so much I put seasoned fangirls to shame. THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED,REVIEWED, OR FAVORITED!**

Chapter Two

"What we like to think of ourselves and what we really are rarely have much in common..."

― Stephen King

L's Point of View

"L." Watari's voice came from the phone that had been ringing moments ago. I held it precariously up to my ear with my forefinger and thumb. I was doing an investigation on a ring of drug-dealers in Colombia at the time, when Watari informed me that he had business needing to be taken care of in Japan.

"Yes?" I asked him.

" It's about the business I had in Japan. I never told you the details of it." He replied. I had expected this to be the reason for him calling, the probability was 63%.

"Well, the business was actually about a girl." Said Watari, surprising me. I had not anticipated this.

"You see, I had been informed about a project that was being done in a lab, unknown to the government. I was told that they were working on a project to create the perfect human, and that they had a successful specimen. So, Mello, Matt, Near, and I flew to Japan to investigate. The informant was right. We found a girl, in the lab. We've taken her back to Wammy House." Watari finished.

"A girl? What are her abilities, after all, you did take her to Wammy House." I asked Watari, eager to understand the circumstances.

"Yes, she is unique. She told me that she had an IQ of 179, which is as high as yours, she can also run 100 meters in only 8.79 seconds, can hear things from 350 yards away, the sense of smell of a canine, night vision, she was strong enough to hold down Mello with one arm around his neck, and can break bones with her jaw. While all of these things are quite extraordinary, the testing they gave her was inhumane, they shot at her to make her dodge bullets, and she didn't even have a name. I also have reason to believe they were abusive towards her from the way she reacted to Matt looking at her scars." Watari continued. By this point I was astonished. This was only a 0.5% probability so I did not even consider this.

"I will have to meet her when I return, then." I said.

"Yes, she seemed to be around your age, possibly younger. I haven't asked her age yet. I named her Isami." Watari agreed. I hung up and continued to work on the case, which was more difficult now that I had discovered the newest member of Wammy house.

* * *

My sight clears as I lift my head. My sleep had been riddled with nightmares of being taken back there. Although I had lived there my whole life, it was not what one would call 'home'. The past day has just seemed as though I was dreaming. 36 Hours ago, I knew nothing of the outside world. Now, I'm on a different continent surrounded by other human beings that seem kind. I pushed the covers off of my bed and slowly made my way over to the closet. I had never had a closet, or a bed, before. I turned on the light and viewed my clothing, which was more than I've ever owned. I had slept in the clothes I came here in; I didn't wish to upset anyone by unnecessarily dirtying clothes when the articles I was wearing were fine. I wondered which shirt I should wear. Perhaps a sleeveless top with a jacket to cover my scars? I did not want to frighten the small children, who might not be accustomed to viewing scars. I decided upon a white sleeveless top and dark blue jacket with a pair of cotton pants that were black. Now, I had to decide undergarments. I no longer wore wrappings along my chest, so I had never worn a brassiere, or bra, as it was commonly referred to. Now, how do I go about picking the size.. I thought awkwardly as I examined the undergarments. There were several different colored bras of various sizes. I quickly noticed there were tags attached, signaling that they were newly-bought in anticipation of my arrival. I pulled a tag off and read the instructions as I shuffled over to the desk, my movements slower than usual due to my reading at the moment. Apparently, I needed a measuring tape. I opened the drawer and observed the contents, which to my fortune, contained a measuring tape. After measuring the appropriate areas, I made my way back to the closet, and grabbed a white bra in the correct size. After dressing, I cautiously opened the door, and swiveled my head from left to right to see the hallway before me. It was empty. Before entering the hallway, I turned my upper half to view the clock on the ceiling above the drawer to the left of my bed. It read 7:48. Hmm... I guess waking up at this time in the lab everyday caused me to naturally wake up at this moment. I had taken 3 minutes to get dressed, so I had woken up at 7:45. I quietly stepped into the cool air of the hallway. I slowly took steps, hoping my light footfall would not wake any inhabitants of the home. My sharp hearing allowed me to her the soft sound of even breathing; many people on this floor of the house were still asleep. I crept down the stairs, crossing the main room in which I first entered yesterday, and finally coming into the kitchen. It was unoccupied, but I felt that others would be up soon. I was in a predicament; I had never eaten any food other than water, and a clear soup that I was given daily, not including the two sticks of a sweet called pocky on my birthday, December 7.(AN: I LOVE POCKY. I had some for the first time recently at my friend's house, and ended up eating 3 boxes in one night :3) I had read in a science textbook many years ago when I was younger on page 143 about energy, where they had used breakfast as an example of energy to make it easier for school children to relate to the information. That was when I was 7. They had used eggs as an example for breakfast food. But how did one cook eggs? Did you use flour? Sugar? How did eggs taste? This was perplexing to me. I opened the refrigerator, examining the contents. I quickly found the eggs in a compartment on the door. I grabbed 3 and walked over to the counter, where I sat them down. Now, how do I do this? I thought as I stood in the kitchen. My masters had not anticipated my escape of the lab, and therefore had not given me any books giving me information on how to cook, or use a stovetop, oven, or microwave. I knew what temperature water boiled at, but what use was it if I did not know how to use it?

I looked to my left, seeing the cabinets above the countertop. I opened the cabinet nearest to me, letting the view of stack upon stack of plates and bowls. my height allowed me to easily reach the closest plate, which I grabbed with both hands. Dropping a plate could wake someone and I did not want to disturb the sleep of these people, who had been so generous to me. After setting the plate upon the counter, my eyes drifted to the eggs once again. When I entered the kitchen, I did not see any recipe books, so I would have to improvise and hope for the best. I sighed and grabbed an egg. I lightly tapped it against the corner of the counter and heard the sharp crack of the shell breaking.I carefully gripped the egg, and pulled the two halves of the eggs apart over the plate where the insides landed with a sloppy thumping noise. The other two quickly joined the first, and soon they were set in the oven, on a plate. The plate was ceramic, so if I had it at a low temperature, the surface would not crack. I closed the oven door and examined the knobs above the oven, below the stovetop. The largest knob was in the middle, labeled OVEN in bold letters above the knob. I noticed that on all sides of the knob there were numbers. I turned the knob so that the numbers 125 were at the top, underneath a small arrow pointing to the numbers.I walked across the kitchen, my feet making light taps on the hardwood floor of the room. I sat down on an elevated stool, giving me a view of the oven. To entertain myself while waiting, I counted the seconds up to five minutes, then walked over to the oven. I opened the oven, when my nose got the strong scent of smoke. I turned off the oven and looked behind me, since I had seen a rubber oven mitt hanging earlier. I quickly strided over to the mitt, grasping it in my hand. I stuck my right hand in the mitt, feeling the surface of the rubber. I went back to the oven and grabbed the plate, and set the plate down on the bar that I was sitting at earlier. I opened drawers until I found the silverware, then grabbed a fork. I stabbed the mass of egg that still smelled of smoke, and flipped it to see the bottom of the eggs had turned a dark brown- I had burnt them, badly. I sighed, and grudgingly began to eat the eggs. They did not taste good. I made a mental note not to cook if it could be avoided. I quickly made the deduction that the smoke-like smell had been burnt food. As I continued to eat my attempt at breakfast, a tired-looking Matt entered the room. We exchanged stares for a moment in silence until he finally spoke.

"You're up early. What's that you're eating?" He asked me

I frowned.

" I was never taught to cook and feel that if I can avoid it, I should." I said frustratedly. That emotion was new for me. I then realized that my tone may have seemed rude. I hastily apologized.

"Oh-umm.. what I meant was that I did not wish to wake you all so I attempted to cook for myself. I apologize if I woke you. I should not have attempted to cook when I was obviously inexperienced. It was very rude of me. I should have waited for someone to come and then ask for assistance." I said slightly awkwardly. I hope I apologized quick enough to not offend him. He looked at me oddly for a moment.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault you don't know how to cook. What did you try to cook?" he asked me.

" I tried to cook eggs in the oven.." I said embarrassed. Matt chuckled for a moment.

"Well, first of all, you should cook them in a pan, on the stove with butter. Don't forget to flip them either." He replied then reached over and turned on the coffee machine.

"You don't have to eat that, y'know." He said.

"But that would be wasting." I said.

"Nah, It's alright. It's all burnt anyways, just have some fruit instead." He reassured me. I dumped the eggs into the trash bin and grabbed an apple.

"What does an apple taste like?" I asked.

He froze.

"What did they feed you over there?" He asked, referring to the lab.

"Water, soup filled with the necessary nutrients, and on my birthday I got two sticks of pocky." I reply, looking at the deep red of the apple in my grip. I could see my reflection in it's shiny surface. Matt muttered a curse word under his breath and looked at me.

"An apple is sweet, except for the Green apple, which is sour. Take a bite." He instructed. I did, and a sweet taste bursted across my taste buds.

"It tastes very good." I said with a smile. As I did, a small child came into the kitchen. I recognized her as Linda, from yesterday. She held an air of innocence around her that made her seem younger than she was.

"Good Morning. Oh, you're that girl from yesterday! I'm Linda!" She greeted me cheerfully. I smiled at her.

"I'm Isami. It is very nice to meet you." I said, shaking her small hand in mine.

"How old are you?" I asked

"I'm 12." She replied. She was older than she looked. She seemed as though she was under 10. I suppose looks can be deceiving. Linda grabbed a banana, and sat down next to me.

"How old are you?" she asked me. She was the first to ever ask me that.

"I am 19." I inform her. We spend the rest of breakfast in silence as we ate our food.

* * *

After breakfast I gave myself the simple task of memorizing the house. Which I found quite easy, considering I have a photographic memory. I started at the top floor of the building; the third floor. The third floor was not very populated, with only a few residents. Next, I went to the second, floor, which is my floor. I had already memorized the hallway in which my room was in when I walked through it this morning. I walked down the other hallway on my floor, not bothering to greet any people I passed. When that was done, I stepped down the stairs onto the first floor. I had already been to the main room, kitchen, and dining room. I made my way to the right, and opened the first door on my right. It revealed a large room filled with games and toys of all sorts.

Twin flat screen HD televisions hung on the wall in front of me, with an X-Box (AN:Sorry to any Playstation fans out there, I use X-box, my fanfic will use X-Box) attached to them both with multiple controllers strewn around the console. To my left were a Pool Table and a table that I did not recognize. It had an electronic scoreboard over the table and the surface of the table had many holes, which I believed to be for blowing out air. To my right there rested two tables; one with a checkerboard, the other a chessboard where I saw two familiar people playing a game. I walked over to Mello and Near, their gaze never leaving the board. Near moved a rook, and spoke.

"Checkmate." Said Near, and Mello immediately looked infuriated. He muttered 'pompous bastard' under his breath.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Mello." I said kindly. While he should not have said that, I did not want to offend him. He shot me a small glare and took a seat near the chess board.

"Well why don't you try and beat him, then." he said angrily.

"Okay." I said and took a seat across from Near. We reset the pieces, he white, I black. This should be interesting... I thought to myself, I did not know if Near's intelligence was superior to mine, and this was only my fourth time playing chess. (AN: As much as I would've liked to write out moves, IM NOT VERY GOOD AT CHESS. Imagine any game you want, sorry if I let you down.. :(..) Near moved first, and different strategies passed through my thoughts as I planned my moves. An hour passed, two hours passed, we both had few pieces, but luck was in my favor. I knew what to do. Within minutes, I had beaten Near at Chess. Mello just sat there, his emotions, half-between anger and awe, splayed across his face. Near looked surprised as well.

"You are the only person besides L to ever beat me at chess." Said Near quietly, shock registering across his face. I smiled.

"This was the hardest game of chess I have ever played. I beat my masters quite easily at the lab. You are very good at this game." I said.

"Also, who is this L? I heard some children yesterday wondering why I got the room next to L's room. I take it they are someone highly revered here?" I asked them curiously.

"I can't believe you've never heard of him." said Matt.

"Well, Mello, she was raised in a lab." said Near. Mello just grumbled something incoherently quietly.

"L is the greatest detective in the world. He is the most successful person to ever leave Wammy House. Mello and I are his successors." Near informed me. Reading his tone and body language, I felt as though there was something that they were not telling me. But I did not press any further. They may tell me, eventually. It would be rude to ask them something personal when we have only known eachother for a day and a half.

I looked outside the large window to my left. The sun was low in the sky, giving the sky a warm crimson glow. If I wanted to memorize the house, I would need to leave and continue to explore the house. I padded down the hall, my feet making soft thumps on the wooden floor. I reached for the handles of the double doors across from me, on my left. I pulled them open, to reveal a library. Row upon row of books faced me, standing tall from the floor to the high ceiling. A large ladder rested against the wall next to me, to make it easier for the occupants of Wammy House to reach the highest books. The books were sorted by the Dewey Decimal System. I walked over to the 200s section, where I knew there would be books on mythology. I had begun to like it when I read about Greek mythology, Zeus saving his siblings from his father's stomach, Theseus, Perseus, the stories of demigods and their all-powerful parents had intrigued me. As had mysteries. They were puzzles waiting to be solved, you just had to find the missing pieces. I first checked down low, when I found nothing of interest I continued up until I was climbing the shelfs. I finally found a large book titled ' Everything about Greek, Norse, and Egyptian Mythology' I grabbed this and climbed down without the use of my left hand, which was hugging the large volume against my chest. I set this down on a table, and continued my search through the library. I then went over to the 500s, where I grabbed 2 books on Astrology, followed by a book on cooking, for future reference. I decided that this would be sufficient for tonight, possibly tomorrow, and carried the stack of backs back to my room. By now, night had fallen on England and many of the younger children were in bed. I clambered over to my bed, my vision partially block by the books I had borrowed from the vast library of Wammy House. I set the books down on my bed, and took a seat next to them, the bed slightly groaning from the combined weight. I resumed my usual style of sitting, my legs pulled tightly to my chest, back bent in order to read the book opened before me. I began first with the recipe book, if I'm not going to be a burden I must learn how to take care of myself. I began to read the first section of the book, titled Breakfast. After finishing the first two sections of the book, Breakfast and Appetizers I checked the clock on my wall. The time was 12:26. I had lost track of time while exploring the house and reading. I would have to continue my reading tomorrow if I wished to get any sleep. I grabbed the stack of books with both hands in order to keep the balance, and made them a separate stack to the ones I brought from the lab. Perhaps when I was finished with my nonfiction reading, I could read a fiction novel. I had never read one, so I would require a suggestion from someone. I could get that in the morning, though. In the morning I'll finish my reading, and ask for a suggestion of fiction.. Were my last thoughts before my thoughts grew blurry due to tiredness and I gave in to sleep.

**Sorry if it's not as good as chapter 1... I was really busy most of the day (after I put up the first chapter) and I just finished and its 3:00 AM because I didn't want to lose the thoughts but I grew tired in the last 10 minutes so I apologize again if it's rushed...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I would've updated sooner, but I realized how behind I was in watching Naruto Shippuuden... and then my mom complained all I was doing was sitting at the computer, so then I started playing videogames... Anyways... Here it is!**

**ThatChildInTheBack: Thank you for your suggestions! I was thinking similar thoughts and kind of incorporated them into this chapter.. This isn't all though, in later chapters I will try to do more things similar to those you suggested! I am very happy that I actually have someone to reply to..**

Chapter Three

"Love and compassion are necessities, not luxuries. Without them humanity cannot survive." -Dalai Lama

A soft groan erupted from my mouth as I stretched in my bed. I sat up and rubbed my sleep-filled eyes.I quietly lifted the covers from me and climbed out of bed. I turned my head upwards to view the clock; 8:26. This was the latest I had ever slept. I was walking to the closet when I realized that I had not bathed in three days. At the lab, I was always washed by my masters. I obviously could not do that here. There was a bathroom next to my room, so I continued to walk to my closet to grab my clothes. I picked a white shirt that had sleeves going down to my elbow, covering most of my scars. The scars on my forearms were very small and insignificant. I grabbed a pair of denim pants, and crept out of my room, into the hallway. I heard the sounds of people down on the first floor, but not as near as many as the whole home. I cautiously opened the door to the bathroom, even though I could not hear anyone inside, I could not be sure. It was empty, so I entered the bathroom and closed the door. My sight drifted around to the objects in the bathroom; a sink to my left, bathtub and separate shower, a toilet in front of me. At the lab, we had a toilet, but I had never bathed myself. This would prove a challenge. A shower was quicker than a bath, so I would try to take a shower instead of a bath. I stepped to the shower, setting my clothes down beside it. A rack above my head held fluffy, white towels. I grabbed one, feeling it's softness through my fingers.I set it down near my clothes, and turned to examine the shower. Above me, a shower head glared down at me, and near my waist I found a large knob, similar to the knobs on the oven in the kitchen yesterday. It was all white, with the indention of an arrow pointing upwards at the top. The knob was facing down, and it had the colors red and blue on opposite sides of each other. My guess was that they stood for cold water, and hot water. I exited the shower, and stripped my clothes off. I turned the knob to the left, and raised it. I was instantly hit with steaming hot water. It's encounter with my skin was painful, turning my skin pink. I quickly turned the knob to the right, to be doused with ice-cold water. This was extremely uncomfortable. I shut off the knob, and sat down in the shower. I turned it so the arrow was facing straight upwards, and slowly turned the knob up. Lukewarm water was flowing now. This would work for now, I thought frustratedly. I grabbed shampoo, and read the instructions. After scrubbing it into my hair and rinsing it, I grabbed a bottle of body wash and put it on a loofah. after washing myself, I shut off the water and grabbed the towel, drying my body and rubbed the towel across my hair. The cold air was causing goosebumps to erupt across my skin as I stood bare in the cold air. I got dressed, and opened the door. I noticed my skin was still tinged, a slight pink, but I did not care. I walked down into the main room, turning into the game room I had entered previously. I entered to see Matt sitting in a bean bag chair, play a game where you shoot others. Curious to what this was, I walked over there.

"What is that?" I asked, catching Matt off guard. He jumped slightly when I appeared behind him.

"Oh it's- what happened to your skin?" He asked me, gesturing to my still pink skin. I looked down.

"How do you work a shower?" I asked quietly.

"You don't know how to use a shower?" He asked, amused. I nodded.

"I was never given any household books, and was always bathed by my masters." I replied. Matt chuckled.

"Well, anyways, this game is called Call of Duty." (AN: By the way, I don't play CoD lol I can see Matt playing it, though :P) He further instructed me on how to play, and turned on another controller. We played one game, and he won. As predicted, considering he seems to play video games most of the time for entertainment. I had a feeling that Matt wouldn't know what book to suggest to me. I left the game room, in search of Near. I came into the main room, to see a few small children playing.

"Excuse me, do any of you know where Near is?" I asked politely. Most shook their heads, but one boy answered me.

"He's outside." he told me. I thanked him and exited through the back door in the dining room.

I stepped outside, breathing in the warm spring air. This was the first time I had been outside in the back of the house, and I was not disappointed. Resting to my right was a large bed of roses, colors ranging from traditional red to pure white and everything in between. To my left were an assortment of decorative benches, surrounding a fountain depicting a cherub in the middle. Off in the distance I could see scattered trees, and a set of swings to the left. Following my feet was a pathway laden in stone, leading to different sections of the yard. I saw the small figure of Near, squatted under a tree, playing with toys. I decided not to question his actions as I approached the white-haired child. He gave no sign of acknowledging me as I stood by him.

"Excuse me, Near, I was in the library earlier and was wondering what suggestion you would have for a fiction novel, as I've never read one." I asked. Near looked at me with his dark eyes.

"The Great Gatsby. By F. Scott Fitzgerald." He replied, looking back to his work, which I noticed was a puzzle, the pieces nearly all white. I knew how difficult this was, and reminded myself of how his intelligence nearly matched mine. I nodded and headed back inside. I entered the library, once again marveling at the amount of books. After retrieving the recommended title, I retreated to my quarters for some reading...

* * *

The Next Day

After waking, I groggily dressed myself and grabbed the books I had collected from Wammy's House's vast library. I lightly stepped down the stairs, narrowly avoiding small children who were running and skipping to the back door, giggling as they went. Linda looked at me as I turned to enter the hall to the library and spoke.

"Isami! You should come outside with us when you're done!" She announced merrily. I found I couldn't deny her wishes as I set the stack of my books on a large table with a loud thump. Her innocent appearance and kindness made it hard to not obey her wishes. I sighed, and smiled as I left the large library. My bare feet made soft sounds on the hardwood as I swiftly made my way to the back door. Opening the door again, I quickly located the group of children near the swings. I thought of the people I had met in the past days, and wondered if this was what it was like to have friends. I would have to ask someone later, I thought as I neared the children. Two children were happily swinging back and forth as their companions pushed them. Linda stood next to a vacant seat, waving to me.

"Isami! Will you push me?" She asked happily. I smiled and nodded as she sat in the swing's wooden seat. I came to the back of the swing, gripping the bottom of her seat. I brought the seat, and her, to my chest height and let go; pushing as I did so. She rose as the swing approached it's climax, then came closer to me, I pushed her once again, and she grinned as she rose higher. We continued this pattern for what seemed like hours, though I knew that it had only been minutes. As Linda's laughing stopped, she turned her head so her eyes met mine.

"Isami, do you want to ride on the swing now?" She asked me and I noticed that the other children were switching positions, the ones previously riding now the ones pushing. I nodded, and let the swing gradually come to a stop. She stood, and began to come to my previous place, but I stopped her.

"You don't need to push me. My weight will be too much for you." I said. She paused for a moment, then spoke.

"I guess you're right, considering you're a lot taller than me." She agreed.

"Umm.. One question, Linda." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hmm? What is it?" She asked expectantly.

"Uh.. Well, I don't know how to use a swing." I answered. She stared at me for a moment, then laughed.

"Here's how you do it. You kick with your feet to get started, then lean back and forth to gain you just move to match the swing. You saw how I was when you weren't pushing me." She taught me. I listened to her instructions, and acted accordingly. Minutes later, I was merrily swinging back and forth. This was more fun than I had ever had before. My day was going extremely well so far. As I got off the swing, I heard a distinct growl come from Linda's stomach. She blushed, and I smiled.

"We should go inside for a minute and get some food." I suggested and she nodded. We ran over to the house in an unspoken race. Knowing that I was much faster, I let her win. We stepped inside the house, the cool air-conditioned atmosphere a pleasant change from the growing heat outside. We entered the kitchen, and I grabbed an apple, biting into it's crisp red shell with a resounding crack. I took my seat at the bar, and Linda soon joined me with a snack of her own. We began in silence, but I soon spoke, asking a question that had been plaguing my thoughts recently.

"Linda, can I ask you a question?" I asked cautiously. She giggled.

"Well, you just did, but sure. You can ask me a question." She replied as she took a bite of her banana.

"I was wondering... Are we friends?" I asked her timidly. She looked at me for a moment, then her face broke into a grin.

"Of course you are. It's not like you have to ask to be my friend, we just are. Like you are with Matt, Mello, and Near." She said, surprising me. I had not realized that I had friends. I did not know if I had to ask, or what friends typically do with each other.

"You are the first person to say that they are friends with me." I said, smiling slightly.

"I like being friends with you, Isami." said Linda kindly. My smile grew and we continued to eat in silence.

After finishing our miniscule meal, our group proceeded to head back outside. The sun bared down on us, shining brightly in the sky. Linda paused, seemingly having an idea. She ran back inside, confusing me. She came back moments later, with a pair of shears.

"Come on, we can pick some roses and put them in our rooms!" She said, skipping into the flower bed in a narrow path, dodging the delicate flowers. I followed her, careful not to trample the tender plants. We were soon in the center of the flowers, their sweet scent filling my nostrils. I loved the scent, inhaling it. Apparently, there was a small platform of cement in the center, so we easily reached the roses. Linda clipped a rose, grabbing it by the base. She handed it to me. In my distracted state, I gripped the rose by the stem, in the center, sending shooting pain through my fingers. I had forgotten about the thorns. I looked down, seeing a thick crimson liquid flow freely down my hand. Blood. Startled, I gasped, dropping the rose. Linda looked to me, concerned. I did not notice though, my attention was focused on my hand, coated in my blood. Dizzily I fell to the ground. Images filled my thoughts, images of several of my punishments. My thoughts were consumed by the terror I felt in my punishments, and the sight of my blood, pooled across the floor.

Third Person Point Of View

Linda's yells of surprise and fright gathered the other's attention. Linda ran inside to get the older residents of Wammy's House.

"Mello! Matt!" She yelled through the house, to find them in the game room with Near.

"Mello! Matt! Help!" She yelled. They immediately were up, looking to Linda for answers.

"What's wrong!?" Asked Matt, his attention diverted from the game on the screen.

"It's Isami!" She replied, running out of the room. Matt and Mello followed, trailed by Near.

They came outside, running to Isami, still lying in the center of the approached to see her huddled on the ground looking at her hand, trembling.

"She's hemophobic." Came the voice of Near.

"Where's ?" cried Linda.

"He left last night to go back to help with L's case!" Replied Mello.

"Well, someone get him on the phone!" replied Matt. Linda came over to Isami, to get a view of her face. Isami then collapsed, fainting. Mello picked her up and carried her back into the house. Laying her on the couch, then returning outside to Matt and Linda, who had on the phone.

"-and then she fell down and huddled on the ground! She was shaking and trembling while looking at her hand. And she just fainted! Then, Mello took her inside." Linda finished her story, alerting about the situation. Only Linda could hear 's faint voice over the small phone speaker.

"Okay, bye. I'll go do that." She said.

"What did he say?"Asked Near.

" said she would be fine and wake up soon. He said that L just finished the case and they'll be back in a day or so." She replied. She then retreated to the building to wait for Isami to wake.

**Sorry if it was a bit short, this was more of a transition chapter.. But, on a lighter note, more characters! See ya next update! -DPT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I have a new chappie for ya! Again, thank you readers for reading my story! PLease, notify me if you find any missing words/other errors while reading! **

Chapter Four

"Be forgiving and look forward to what's next, and not the past."

― Emilia Furlo

I opened my eyes to see the white ceiling of the main room of the house. How had I gotten here? Moments later my memories resurfaced and I recalled seeing my blood and the memories that came with it. I groaned and sat up, pushing the plush blanket that had been thrown over me to my feet. To my surprise, many of my newly-found friends were sitting next to me. Linda sat on the ground, legs folded in, gazing up at me. To my left resided Mello and Matt, who were sitting on a loveseat next to the couch where I had been previously unconscious. Near sat in a chair opposite of me. I pushed a section of hair out of my face, tucking my strangely-colored hair behind my ear with my pale fingers.

"Isami! You're alright! I was a little worried. What happened?!" cried Linda.

"I'm fine, Linda. You do not need to worry about me." I said, smiling, while simultaneously avoided her innocent question. I felt that if I did give an explanation, it should not be heard by Linda's young ears. The older members of the room seemed to understand my uneasiness and their sights now rested on Linda.

"Linda, why don't you go and alert the other children of Isami's wellbeing." Suggested Near, saving me from the awkwardness of explaining this to a naive child, who has a preconceived notion of how life is supposed to be. I smiled, glad that she was spared the explanation.

"So, Isami, what did happen?" Said Near, now looking at me with calculating eyes.

"I guess I should begin with my life at the laboratory." I said, wringing my hands in my anxiety. Mello, Matt, and Near nod expectantly. I sigh and my sight shifts to my hand as I begin my story.

*Flashback*

A young Isami had just failed to scale the wall for the second time. Her masters had recently taken the hooks off and now left her to climb with only the aid of grooves. There she stood, tears brimming in her eyes as she explained why she had failed as her masters scolded her. They then proceeded to take her to the punishment room, to her dismay.

'No, I swear, let me try again! I will not- will not fail you again!' She cried. Her masters wordlessly shook their heads as they continued to take her to the then strapped her to a chair in the middle of the room, face down, back exposed. One of her masters grabbed the tool-a whip. The rest of her day was spent in agony, head bent down to the floor with a view filled with a floor covered in blood and silent tears.

I finished my explanation, turning around and lifting the back of my shirt so my friends could see the layers of scars decorating my back.

" I was ten when those punishments began. Before that, I had just been sat in a dim room alone without for several hours." I added. Near nodded.

"That explains the phobia." I nodded. Mello's expression seemed to be one of masked anger, while Matt's was the same, but not as pronounced as Mello.

"Well, that'll never happen again. Okay?" Reassured Matt. I nodded as I felt tears blur my sight, to my surprise. I had stopped being emotional over these usual punishments a long time ago, or so I thought. I wiped my eyes and Looked out my window. The sky was a pleasing purple, slowly shifting to dark blue. I gave a slight smile, and climbed off the couch.

"I think I will go take a shower now, then go to bed." I said as I lightly padded up the stairs. After a quick rinse, I switched into my pajamas, entering the soft haven that is my bed. I was tired from all the events of today. My eyes slowly drifted together to the calming silence of my new home.

* * *

L's Point of View

We exited the plane and I inhaled the familiar England air. Watari and I made our way to the black Bentley in the parking lot of the airport. Watari opened the trunk of the vehicle and I grasped my miniscule suitcase that I had used while on the case and placed it on the floor of the trunk. The trunk then closed with a thump and I entered the back of the car. I set my bag containing my laptop computer next to me in the seat while I resumed my typical sitting position. When I first began sitting in this fashion, I found it difficult to maintain, but now I found it strangely comfortable and I had not sat the way others sat in a long time. As the landscape outside the car blurred from the speed of the vehicle, Watari spoke to me.

"I believe that you will like Isami. She's very intelligent and seems kind hearted." He said with a slight smile. I nodded and my gaze rested on the outside world, looking at the whirring landscape outside the glass window of the Bentley.

* * *

Wammy's House appeared to grow larger and larger as we drew closer to the large building. Of course, I knew that the house was not growing in size and it just appeared that way from our diminishing distance. Watari finally pulled the car into the long driveway of my home. As I opened the door to the home, my ears were filled with the sound of yelling in the kitchen.

"Isami! Stop it! You'll kill him! Quit!" Came the voice I recognized as the young girl, Linda. What was happening in the room? I guessed a fight, judging by what Linda said and the sounds of grunting, yells, and bodies hitting different areas of the room. I entered and my eyes grew slightly larger as I saw two familiar figures wrestling a person I figure to be Isami as she assaulted a boy that was underneath her. Kind hearted, huh? I thought wryly at the fight on the floor. It seemed as though Matt and Mello were attempting to subdue Isami, whom was still mauling the boy beneath her. Their attempts at restraint seemed to be futile, though as she knocked them off of her.

*Flashback Isami's Point of View*

After waking, I dressed myself in a white camisole with a green jacket with denim capri pants. I brushed my hair and walked through the main room to the kitchen. When I entered, I saw a sight that I did not like. A man, appearing around my age, possibly younger, was bullying Linda, one of my friends. He had a book in his hand, with the name Linda written across the cover in colorful letters.

"Give me back my journal!" She cried, reaching for her possession. The boy grinned and shook his head, raising the book above his head.

"I don't think so, shrimp. You need to earn the right to get this back." He proclaimed, laughing as he insulted her.

"Excuse me, but you need to give Linda her journal back." I said cautiously. If I could avoid a fight, I would. But if he continued to bully her, I would not hesitate to attack him.

"No, I don't think I will. What's a scrawny girl like you gonna do about it?" He asked tauntingly. I frowned. I suppose I would have to use force. I pushed LInda behind me, into the doorway of the kitchen.

"Linda, just stay behind me for a moment, okay?" I asked politely. She nodded and stood where I left her. I then turned to the boy, who, realizing what I was about to do, stuffed the notebook into a large pocket of his jacket. He grinned and cracked his tan knuckles with a small 'pop'.

"Come at me, let's see what you can do." He said tauntingly. I did not disappoint. Punching in the face, hard. He fell to the ground with a large bang. In mere seconds my clenched fists were coated in his blood. His face was decorated with a beginning to bruise eye, and I punched his nose, which broke instantaneously with a sickening crunch. It appeared he underestimated me because I was a woman. How biased. My knee met his stomach, causing a small sliver of blood to appear on his lower lip, rolling down to his chin slowly. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pang in my left arm. He had pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket, stabbing me in the arm straight through. My blood dripped down my arm and I felt a small wave of nausea hit me. I shook my head, now was not the time to feel any fear. I could not afford to faint at a moment like this. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the knife out of my arm. Gazing up, away from my wound and the knife covered in my blood, I threw the knife into the wall behind me. Neither of us would be using it now. As I continued to punch him, I heard Linda scream for Matt and Mello. As I felt four arms wrapping around my arms, I blacked out.

L's Point of View

The girl, Isami, let out an animalistic roar, grabbing her victims head and smashing it into the floor. Deciding to help the others restrain her before someone was killed, I aided Matt and Mello in grabbing the girl, pinning her arms to her torso with the others.

"Isami! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yelled Mello.

"Near, go get a sedative!" Matt ordered my other successor who had just entered the room. His eyes grew large at the fight and ran out of the room to get a sedative. Moments later, he returned. Grasping the sedative in my hand, I stuck it in her arm., pushing down on the plunger quickly. The results happened quickly, Isami slowing until she fell backward on the floor in a haze. I picked her up, and slung her upper torso over my shoulder. I then dropped her on the couch.

"So, this is the Isami Watari told me about.' I said slightly amused. The mood dropped, however, when I remembered the boy bleeding out on the kitchen floor. Watari then entered the room and we proceeded to tell him everything that happened. When we were done, he walked into the kitchen and called an acquaintance of his to help the boy, who I now remembered was named Oscar. He was let into the House because of his skills at espionage. Other than that, nobody really like him, as I recall. He found entertainment in bullying the younger orphans in the house. The man Watari had called was originally a surgeon at the local hospital, but was now retired. I figured he was the best to alert of the situation, because if we took him to the local hospital the staff would be curious about his wounds and we didn't need to go through the trouble of involving the local authorities. Matt went upstairs for a moment, and returned-this time with a first-aid kit. It now came to my attention that she had one wound. On her upper left arm, there was a knife wound where she had been stabbed. I took the box from Matt and dabbed at the wound with rubbing alcohol. It wasn't infected, fortunately. I then inspected the stab wound closer. I decided to just wrap it in bandages for now, then when Watari's acquaintance arrives he could sew and dress it properly. I take this moment to examine her. Long brown-purple hair, (AN: Again, think Anko Mitarashi, but a lighter tone, more brown) and a long body. Moments later, her eyes open fully from their half-lidded sedated look earlier and I'm met with startling green eyes.

Isami's Point of View

I open my eyes to see a man hunched over me. His hair is in a messy fashion and his eyes have dark bags underneath them, colored black. He is as pale as me, and is looking down at me with black eyes. My first thought is that he resembles a panda, in human form. Probably the most immature thought I have ever had, but it seems fitting for him.

"Hello, I am Isami." I say in greeting.

" I am L." He says.

"It's nice to meet you." I say politely.

"Likewise." He says before sitting on the loveseat to my left. By sitting, he instead balances on his feet while hunched over his bent legs in a crouch. His thumb rested along his bottom lip. I found it oddly cute, in a slightly childish way.

"Um.. If you do not mind me asking, what happened a moment ago? I remember hitting that boy, but I lost consciousness when I felt Matt and Mello wrap their arms around me to restrain me. I do not remember anything after that." I ask, hoping that what I thought happened did not happen. The man-now known as L- looked at me oddly for a moment.

"You have no memory of what happened afterward?" He asked curiously. I nod, and frown.

"You nearly killed him. We had trouble restraining you and the only way we stopped you was by using a sedative." He informed me, and I felt myself lose hope. My heart felt as though it would plummet into my stomach, ridiculous as that may be. I sighed, and looked down at my hands.

"They told me that wouldn't happen again." I said, resting my chin on my palms.

"That has happened before? Losing consciousness?" He asked, curiosity piqued.

"Yes... The chemicals injected into me as a fetus, they.. had an unexpected side effect. Although I may be immensely strong, if I am fighting, or surrounded by fighting, I lose consciousness and become a ruthless killer. I have no morals when I am like that. It's just... thoughtless massacre. Did... Did I hurt anyone? Besides the boy, I mean." I said, fearing for my new friend's health.

"Well, besides them worrying about you, they're fine." He reassured me.

" It happened once before. I was taking a test, to see how well I could fight. Twenty people came at me, and I was surrounded by blood. After knocking out eight of them, I lost consciousness. I woke up later, surrounded by the corpses of the people who were earlier fighting me... My masters told me it would not happen again. I suppose I was naive to believe that." I explained. He nodded and pulled out a laptop computer. I took this as a sign that our conversation was over.

I walked enter the kitchen, and the stench of blood-not mine was overwhelming. I was okay with other people's blood, It did not bother me nearly as much as my own. No one had bothered to clean the mess I had created. I opened the cabinets, looking for cleaning supplies. I had caused this, I had to fix this as well. I finally found what I was searching for, the bleach. (AN: On a pretty irrelevant side note, I larf Bleach. Anyone else watch/read it out there? :3 ) I grabbed a rag and began to clean, the smell of bleach overcoming the blood. With each path the rag made, red was replaced with the white of the floor tile. Fortunately, the blood had not dried yet, so it was fairly easy to scrub off.

When I was finished, two things had changed; the rag, once white, was now red, and the kitchen floor, once red, was now the familiar white of the tile. I smiled at my work; it had only taken 7 minutes and 43 seconds to complete. Moments later, I heard the front door to the house open. Wondering who was here, I walked into the main room. An elderly man stood in the center of the main room, now being greeted by Watari.

"Hello, Benjamin. Thank you for coming here so quickly. I fear if he doesn't receive medical attention, he will not last much longer. Follow me." Watari said urgently. What had I done to him? I followed this Benjamin, and we entered the room where the boy was. I inhaled sharply- he was very injured, because of me. He was lying on the bed. Two black eyes, busted lip, broken nose were what decorated his face besides the obvious bruising, and blood covering his entire head. My eyes moved lower down his body, torso adorned with scratches-at this moment I noticed my nails covered in blood, and bruises everywhere. I had most likely broken many ribs, I noticed one of his arms was bent at an unnatural angle at the elbow. I took a seat in a chair across the bed, and Matt and Mello soon entered the room, sitting on either side of me.

"Thank you for restraining me." I said, wringing my hands.

"I am sorry, I- They told me I wouldn't do that again. They told me I wouldn't lose consciousness again, and I believed them. It is my fault. After you two wrapped your arms around me, I blacked out. The chemicals given to me to make me stronger have that as a side effect. I lose consciousness, and just do thoughtless killing, I couldn't do anything about it, but if I had known that I would have lost consciousness, I would not have hit him so hard." I said, sighing. Matt and Mello stared at me.

"You're welcome. But you shouldn't thank us. It was L who had the idea to give you a sedative. We were too busy to think." said Matt. I was surprised it was L who had sedated me. My gaze turned to the doctor, who was now examining him.

"Who did this?" He asked us.

"Me. I originally had not planned to harm him to that extent, but I lost control of myself." I said timidly. The doctor did not say anything, just looked back to the patient.

"Well, I will get to work immediately. I would appreciate it if you left the room so I may be focused." He ordered us. We all stood, and left the room, hoping he would not die.

**Whew, I feel like I wrote something dark. Though I doubt it's really that bad. But I still feel like I wrote some serious shizz, lol. I don't do much planning ahead when I write, besides the next chap. so this kinda surprised me when I was finished.**

**Also, ThatChildInTheBack, I really liked your idea so I hope I involved it like you wanted well!**

**Question for my symmetrical lovelies! Who is your favorite character?**

**Ryuk: Rem:**

**Light: Watari:**

**L: Mello: Other:**

**Misa: Matt: Near:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This chapter is the longest so far! I hope to keep making them longer from now on!**

Chapter Five

"Focus on the highest, clearest, and most meaningful teaching you can find, and let all else go."

― Alan Cohen

I sat upon the cushion of the stool in the kitchen, my head in my hands, elbows resting on the cold countertop. I let out a shaky breath, closing my eyes as I did so. This caught the attention of my companions, Matt and Mello. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Matt looking down at me, smiling.

"Hey, if it really was an accident, then it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. Doctor Benjamin's really good at his job, I'm sure Oscar will be fine. To be honest, nobody really liked him anyway." He reassured me. (AN: I know Matt is being extremely OOC, but I need someone to be responsible and help Isami. I mean, really- can you see Mello doing this? No)

"So that is his name. Thank you for being kind to me, despite what I did." I thanked Matt.

"Erm, Matt?" I asked, embarrassed

"What?" He asked

"What does 'beat yourself up about it' mean?" I asked. I assumed that it meant to stop blaming yourself, and to calm down, but I couldn't be sure.

"It basically means to not put the blame on you. It'll only make yourself feel worse." He told me, confirming my thoughts.

Mello scowled. My head turned, gaze focused on his expression.

"Why didn't you tell us about your condition? If we had known we might have avoided all of this." He asked, eyes on me. My sight filled with his expression; eyes scrunched together, blue eyes hard as he looked at me. I frowned slightly, eyebrows lightly pressing on my eyes as I thought.

" As I said earlier, I was told that it wouldn't happen again. Evidently, they lied. Seeing as I was told that it would not happen again, I had not thought it would be of importance."I said, slightly hurt that he was angry with me.

"You should have told us anyways. I mean, really; what if you hurt one of us when that happened. There's been a lot you haven't told us. First, your fear of blood, now this. What else are you hiding?" He asked me angrily with steely eyes. I felt my eyes sting with salt, not yet spilling, but filling the lower half of my sight.

"I-I'm not hiding anything. I didn't want to trouble you all with my fear, and I was lied to about the chemicals." I said, stuttering. His scowl deepened, and he got up out of his chair to my right. My eyes brimmed with tears and I quickly stood, making the 'legs' of the stool scrape across the floor. I hastily left the kitchen, climbing up the stairs with my feet thumping loudly against the wood. I entered the bathroom, locking the door with a 'click'. My back slowly slid down the door, finishing with my bottom against the floor, legs pulled up against myself in my typical fashion. Sobs shook my body, sniffing loudly as I paused to catch my breath. I normally don't cry so easily, but the recent events had weakened my emotional resolve. My head was bent down to my knees, eyes clinched together in sadness. Suddenly, a knock on the door caused my sobs to subside for a moment.

"Isami, are you okay?" I heard the timid voice of Linda speak, muffled by the inches of wood between us. I felt the need to assure her, even though it would be lying if I said I was fine.

"Yes, I'm just a little upset, but I am okay now. Do not worry about me. Go back to what you were doing. I'm sorry you had to see me like that earlier." I partially lied. I was sorry that she witnessed me fighting, but I was lying when I said I was okay. I forced my voice to be steady when I said that.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" she asked.

"Yes. I am fine, but now I'm going to take a shower, so I will talk to you when I'm done." I said steadily, attempting to keep my young friend from worrying. I took a deep breath to keep my sobs from erupting and breath from shaking.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, then." She said, and my keen hearing picked up the slight padding of her feet as she retreated. Once I could no longer hear her, I ceased my control and my sobs began again. I abruptly stood, sniffing. I wiped my wet nose with the back of my hand, not caring about the snot coating my hand. I walked over to the shower, and turned it on, hot water jetting through the head of the shower and hitting the tiled floor with large splashing noises. I undressed and stepped in. I grabbed a washcloth and poured a large amount of liquid body wash onto it. The liquid foamed into a bubbly lather. I scrubbed at my skin, breaking off the dried blood. My body was now clean of the blood, but I could not escape the dirty feeling on me. I scrubbed harder, making my skin a light pink. I was attempting to wash away my problems; the fighting, the blood, my troubled life before living here. Those events seemed to wear down on me, breaking my resolve. After cleansing my body of the blood and sweat from the fight, I stepped into the slightly steamy air of the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around myself, controlling my emotions. I left the bathroom, and turned into my bedroom. Nearing my door, I looked to the open door to my right. I could see the man I had met earlier; the famous L of Wammy House. He was hunched over in what I took as his usual seating position, typing on a computer. He seemed to be focused in what he did. I broke my stare on his back and entered my room. I dressed in my most comfortable clothing; sweatpants and an overly-large shirt. I sat on my bed, resting the side of my head against the wall. I curled myself up in the fetal position, wrapping my long arms around my legs. I bent my head inward to my knees and lost what control I had regained after the shower. My quiet weeping registering in my ears. I could talk to Linda tomorrow; she did not need to see me like this.

L's Point of View

I heard the door of the now occupied room next to mine close. Linda had told me that Isami had moved into the room to the left of me. I continued on my work, investigating possible cases for me to work on, when I found something that seemed to be interesting; a group of kidnappings in Detroit, Michigan. I was about to contact the Law enforcement for that area, when a noise interrupted my thoughts. I heard crying in the room next to me. What had happened? Curious, I stood from my crouched position, and walked into the hallway. My hand grasped the doorknob, the cool metal chilling my palm as I turned it and slowly opened the door. I saw Isami, curled into a ball, laying on her bed sobbing. This certainly contradicted what Linda had told me earlier.

*Flashback*

L stood in the main room with Linda, a worried look in her eyes.

'I am sure that Isami and Oscar will be alright, there's no need for you to worry.' L reassured her. She seemed to lose some of her anxiety and nodded, smiling slightly.

'Why don't you tell me about Isami?' L asked, distracting her.

'She's a good friend. I know that she lived in a lab for a long time, and that she's afraid of her blood. I read that people who are hemophobic often had bad experiences with blood, so I know her life wasn't easy. I think she's really strong for that. She still smiles and I'm glad she's my friend.' She responded.

'She's really strong.' were the words that echoed in my thoughts. She must've broken down. What I saw right now was different from what Linda had told me. She was strong, but not right now. She had finally let her emotions control seemed to be vulnerable, as if one wrong move would shatter her, like glass. Sensing my presence- whether by smell or sound, I didn't know- and her head raised, gazing at me with watery eyes. Her sobs subsided for a moment, the only noise emanating from her were shaky breaths.

"Y-you're L."She said with a hoarse voice.

"What are you d-doing in here?" She asked me shakily.

"I was just curious. I was told you were strong, right now you seem weak." I said, not exactly meaning my words, but meaning to provoke her into an explanation. Her puffy eyes widened slightly, startling green irises staring at me.

"Did Linda tell you that?" She asked. I nodded, and she let out a slight smile.

"That girl, she is so innocent. Only she would have such a concept of me. I am not strong, unlike what she thinks. I am weak and vulnerable. Like a cornered animal, I lash out when provoked. I wish I was strong, then I could match Linda's perceptions of me." She started.

Isami's Point of View

I didn't know why I was confessing my life to man I had known for less than 24 hours. I felt comfortable around him, and needed someone to talk to.

"I was physically and mentally abused at the laboratory. Of course, I did not know it at the time. It was...usual for me. I never had any friends.. or family for that matter. I thought this was normal. I knew there was an outside world, but I never thought about what life was like for people outside my laboratory. When I was taken here, I may not have realized it, but I was happy to leave. Then, when I saw my blood, even in a small amount, it just.. reminded me of bad memories. Beatings, whippings... I am only effected by my blood, though. When I was fighting Oscar, I did not feel sick until I was stabbed and saw my blood. I also did not realize that I still had... problems. I feel horrible that linda saw me do that. Is she... alright?" I asked, pausing for a moment. L nodded.

"Please continue. What caused you to break down? I take it you have never cried this much before." He asked me. I nodded.

" Earlier, Mello confirmed my fears. People are upset with me. I... I just did not want to be a burden, and now Mello is upset with me, and I possibly killed someone. H-he's suspicious of me. He was wondering... what would have happened.. if I hurt one of my friends. What would have happened if because I did not tell them of my condition, they got hurt. He thinks I am hiding things about myself. And no longer trusts me.I guess he is right, though. I could have hurt one of my only friends if you had not had the idea to sedate me. Thank you. I just- I just don't want to cause trouble, and I feel that all I am doing is troubling you all." I confessed.

"I don't think that the other residents of the house are troubled by you. They seem to care for you very much. Especially Linda. Mello, has always had anger issues. He may be mad for now, but will calm down in a day or two. Don't let what he said deter you from making friends." He talked to me, calming me in the process.

"Thank you for listening. I needed someone to talk to. I am sorry if I wasted some of your time." I apologized.

"Not at all. Goodnight, Isami." He said,smiling slightly as he shuffled out the door. I felt a smile come to my face after he left, his smile imprinted in my mind.

The Next Morning

I woke early to the grinning face of my young companion, Linda. My eyes grew wide, startled at my waking.

"Good morning! I have a surprise for you!" She said, grin somehow growing wider. I felt my lips curve upwards a little.

"And what would my surprise be?" I asked, amused.

"We're going shopping! And Oscar is okay, he'll be better in half a year. I know it is a while, but he'll be fine!" She said, eyes sparkling with delight.

"We're going shopping? To where?" I was glad that Oscar was okay, but I wanted to avoid the dark subject.

"To the mall, of course! Where else would we go?" She asked.

"I do not know where we would go." I said, slightly confused by her frowned for a moment, nearly unnoticeable.

"It's called sarcasm, silly. It's where you say something but mean something else. Kind of. It's pretty ironic, in a sense. For an example; if someone was stuck in a room all day long with nothing to do. They would be bored, right?" She asks and I nod. She continued.

"So if someone came in and asked how that person was feeling, and they said 'Well I'm feeling just great!' that would be sarcasm. It's the way they say it." She explained, and I think I understood the concept a bit more now.

"Anyways, get dressed! We'll leave when you're done!" She said, skipping out of my room and closing the door. I sighed, but a smile appeared on my face. I was loving life here more each day. I stood up and stretched, letting a small noise exit my mouth. I walked over to my closet and turned on the light.

I looked at the selection of clothes in front of me. I grabbed a white tank top and a purple jacket with rolled up sleeves to my elbows. I put on jeans and after putting on my clothes exited the closet. I grabbed my pair of white tennis shoes. Slipping on my socks and shoes, I walked outside of my room down the stairs.

"So how will we be going to the mall?" I asked as I entered the main room. Linda was sitting on the couch dressed in a denim skirt and pale pink top. Pulling on light pink flats, she stood.

"Have you ever driven anywhere?" She asked me deviously.

* * *

I sat in the front seat of the car, my hand damp with sweat as I gripped the steering wheel tightly. Linda sat next to me in the passengers seat, seat belt pulled on. She gestured to the parts of the car. (AN: I only know how to drive a standard [blame my dad] so this car will be a standard. I've also never driven over like 5 mph. [Hey, I dont have my license, I'm not obligated to know this stuff]Deal with it)

"Okay, so these are the gears. There's five in total. So now, you shift gears according to speed. But you have to press this with your foot.. Then.." (AN: Do I have to fully explain how to drive this? No. I dont wanna)

After instructing me how to drive, I lightly pressed my foot onto the petal. Thankfully, the driveway in Wammy's house was long, so I would have practice to drive. Also, living outside of the city limits also meant that the roads would be long and empty. The car began to move as I pushed on the gas. I was adapting to this quickly. In 10 minutes I we were speeding down the street. At the speed limit, of course. I entered the large parking lot of the mall. Entering a parking space, I parked the car the way Linda had shown me. I opened the door, not forgetting to grab the keys. We walked into the building, the cool air conditioned atmosphere creating slight goosebumps to my skin. I quickly became used to the temperature, though, as the bumps on my flesh subsided. My head turned, taking in the stores decorating the large hallway we were now standing in. This brought to my attention something I had not thought about; money. Who was paying for this? I turned my head to Linda, who had run to the map of the mall.

"Linda, who's paying for all of this?" I asked

"Oh, is. He said that you needed to pick out some of your own stuff. Isn't that nice of him?" She said. I nodded and focused my sight onto the map. (AN: This map is based off of my local Sooner Mall!) A large cross, the main entrance being where we entered. There were other entrances in the large department stores at the end of some of the halls. The center of the mall had few shops and a large fountain with kiosks peppering the area. We walked, and passed a small playground. Small children ran around, screaming with glee as the tired parents sat, resting on the seats. I noticed most of the stores were showing children's clothing, so we continued to find stores with clothing more my size. We came upon a store being a corner of the clearing in the center of the mall. I looked up and read the title of the store. Bath and Body Works I read. LInda grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me in. My senses were assaulted with the scents of sweet smelling perfumes and soaps.

"Okay. We need to get some perfume and soap and makeup. We'll get some from here. I don't usually wear makeup, but I know how to put it on." She said as she dragged me through the short aisles. We found a table with glass bowls, each filled with different beauty products. A mirror sat in the middle so customers could see what they looked like with the products on. Linda looked at the bowls and seemed to think for a moment, then grabbed a stick the color pink labeled Lip Gloss: TEST color: Bubblegum pink.

"Ooh, let's try this one!" She uncapped the lid and rubbed it across my lips, gesturing for what I should do with my lips to rub it in. I looked in the usually pale lips were now a pale pink. I liked the color, so we grabbed one and continued our search for suitable makeup for me.

Ten Minutes Later (AN: Saving some of my male readers from makeup torture)

I walked out of the store, a small shopping bag now clutched in my hand. In the end, we bought a soap named Paris Amour, another lip gloss besides the pink we had already decided on, but we could not find a perfume that I liked. Many were too strong for my sensitive nose. I could handle the scents, if they were not on my body, so close to my nostrils. We next entered a store where all of the walls were a variation of pink. I could smell more perfume in the air. Mannequins stood dressed in only lingerie or pajamas. The name of the store was proclaimed loudly in Pink Letters; Victoria's Secret. (AN: All male readers this is the point of no return)

"Umm.. Linda? I do not think I need any more undergarments.." I said uneasily as she grinned, a devious look marring her usually angelic features.

"Come on, you need to get some stuff from here. Who knows when you'll need it?" She asked. This was a side of Linda I had never seen before. I had the bad feeling that she was planning something for me. I was pulled through the store, and Linda took me to a rack of perfumes.I found one I liked and Linda grabbed it, pushing me further into the pink womanly store. Next thing I knew, I was trapped in a dressing stall while a sales clerk tossed suggested bras and underwear at me.

"Uh.. um.. I don't know what to think.." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. I heard Linda outside of my door.

"My friend has never been in here before and doesn't know what to look for. Could you go in there and help her please?" She asked in a sweet facade. I knew that in reality she was hiding a mischievous smirk. I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Can I come in?" I heard the voice of the clerk.

"Uh.. I guess." I said uneasily and unlocked the door. The clerk came in and I took in her blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She was very beautiful. I suddenly felt plain next to her, but shook off the feeling; why would I care what I looked like? It's not as though I had anyone to impress. She looked down at my chest, and she smiled.

"Oh, that looks wonderful on you! You're a bombshell! We have to get some more of those!" Said proclaimed loudly. I heard Linda's light laughter, quiet enough to where normal people would not hear, but I could with my enhanced senses. SAFE POINT Twenty minutes later I left the store gladly. I looked down at Linda.

"What is next?" I asked with a sigh. We had bought five more of the bras the clerk had suggested, perfume, and a pair of pajamas.

"Okay Isami. The worst is over now. We just need to get some more clothing,stuff for your room, and make a quick stop at Dillards and Claire's to get some makeup for you!"She said cheerfully, devious expression now over. We went all across the mall until I had 4 bags full of clothing, not including my bags from Victoria's secret and Bath and Body Works. This was a new experience for me, and I had to admit, as odd as it sometimes was, it was very fun. We now stopped at a small store titled Claire's. We walked in and we looked at jewelry and makeup. We found some mascara and eyeshadow, when my attention came to the earrings. Linda saw me and grinned.

"Oh, do you want to get your ears pierced?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you want single piercings, or double. Cartilage?" She asked.

"Um.. Double piercings I guess?" I said and she nodded. We went over to a clerk, and told her what I wanted. I sat in a tall booth so I was slightly above the person piercing my ears. I picked black ball piercings for the first row, and smaller diamond shaped peridot earrings for the second row. She put the bleach earring on a piercing gun. she stuck it on my ear and counted down.

"Three... Two... One." She said and at one she pulled the trigger. A stinging feeling enveloped my lower ear for a moment, then dulled. She repeated for the next ear, and then for the next row. I looked in the mirror. My once bare ears were now adorned with black spheres and green diamond piercings. I smiled and jumped out of the seat. We thanked and paid the woman, and bought the ear cleanser so my newly-pierced ears would stay uninfected. I reach down and grabbed my multiple bags, pulling them up to my shoulders. I followed Linda out of the mall and to the car, where I opened the trunk and set my new belongings in the trunk. I climbed into the drivers seat and turned the key. As we drove home, I wondered for a moment if this was what it was like to be a normal teenager.

**Okay, so I had a lot of fun writing that scene. Linda is the comic relief of this. It feels good to be ending on a lighter note. I wish I could buy all that.. *dreams of shopping* *Matsuda walks up and slaps me* Matsuda: SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU HAVE TO WRITE THE STORY SO I CAN GET ALL THE LADIES! Me: Yeah, keep dreaming Matsu-chan**

**Anyways, Here's my question for you all: Where in the world do you live? I'm not asking for specifics or anything. City at the most specific. I live in Norman, Oklahoma! Boomer Sooner! Screw the longhorns! (No offense to any people who are fans of the Texas longhorns) **

**Until Next chapter, Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M STILL ALIVE! My family didn't all die of heart attacks or anything, I haven't lost any limbs, so my reason for not updating earlier is... well, y'see... I.. Shit, I'm just too damn lazy for my own good. So don't hurt meeee! I can't help my nature! *hides behind Matsu* You wouldn't hurt Matsu, would y'all? Matsu: wth?**

**Also, IMPORTANT: (well, to me it is.) I just now realized that I worded the ear piercings incorrectly. I just now realized what ball piercings were. I meant stud earrings what were spheres... Not... what I wrote by accident..**

**Anyways, here's the new chappie!**

Chapter Six

"For there to be pain, there has to be kindness. For darkness to stand out, there has to be the sun."

Kyoko Honda (Fruits Basket)

The vehicle pulled into the long driveway, sun glinting off of the hood. I smiled as the now familiar view of my home came into view. Home. The word used to be foreign to me, I had known the concept, but never truly experienced it. Less than a month ago, I lived in an endless routine. Now, the members of Wammy house have opened my eyes, so to speak. I had seen so much more in such a small period of time. I had friends, people who were important to me. I had never had friends, before. I smiled at the thoughts of my companions; Little Linda, Matt and Mello, young Near, Watari, and, perhaps eventually, L. He was a mystery to me. I barely knew him, yet, he payed for our shopping excursion. From what I knew of him, he seemed apathetic, not unlike me, and intelligent. I found I wanted to learn more about the mysterious L. Being apathetic and intelligent seemed to be similarities we had. However, I had a feeling that my apathetic personality would be changed by my friends. We entered the garage of the orphanage and I shut off the engine, pulling out the key. I opened the trunk and grabbed my new property. I grabbed my bags, all eight of them at once. (AN: I know that I wrote that she had 6 in all but I said 4 bags with clothes, she also got decorations for her room) Linda walked in front of me and opened the door. I thanked her and entered the main room. Matt was sitting on the couch, a portable gaming system titled PSP in his hands. Mello was watching television, a chocolate bar in his right hand, remote in the left hand. Matt looked up, hearing our entrance, and turned his head to look at me. He took in my appearance, decked in bags with new piercings. I smiled, and climbed the stairs, weight of the bags not deterring me. I entered my room, dropping my bags simultaneously with a 'thump', with the exception of the breakable decorations for my room. I had difficulty picking these, but with the help of Linda I found suitable decorations for my quarters. I heard the slight noise of people walking up the stairs, and Linda and Matt entered my room, the latter dragging a disgruntled-looking Mello behind them. Matt pushed Mello in front of him. Mello frowned, gaze not meeting my eyes. I heard him quietly mutter something I'm sure only I could hear besides the speaker. 'I'm sorry'. I smiled.

"Apology accepted." I said cheerily, and proceeded to take my clothing out of the bags. Of course, while doing this, I failed to notice Matt's faint blush at the sight of my undergarments. I set them down on my bed, next to my tops and pants that I had already taken out of their bags. I hummed a nameless tune as I quickly set out all of my clothing on my bed, leaving my items for my room in the bags. I walked past Matt, heading downstairs. I grabbed a cupcake, coated in blue frosting, and walked up the stairs, turning to the occupant of my neighboring room. I knocked on the door lightly; I knew he was in his room, I could smell him. I heard shuffling and the turning of a knob as the door opened and I was face-to-face with my insomniac acquaintance. I smiled slightly and opened my mouth.

"I just wanted to uh, thank you for paying for my new possessions." I said, slightly awkward under the scrutinizing gaze he gave me. I felt as though he was inspecting me as I spoke. His gaze lowered to the dessert in my hands. Earlier Linda had told me he liked food that was sweet.

*Flashback*

I sat in the car, turning the vehicle onto another empty road., when my young friend spoke.

"Y'know, L likes sweets." She said. I frowned for a moment, confused. I decided that she was implying that I should thank him by giving him something sweet. Her tone carried an implication of something else, something I didn't understand. I shook my head, deciding not to dwell on the question.

He smiled slightly, barely noticeable.

"I uh, was told that you liked sweet food, so I decided I should give some to you to show my appreciation. I apologize that it is just a cupcake, but I didn't see any larger desserts." I said awkwardly, and stuck out my arms, giving him the cupcake. I blushed slightly, embarrassed that I had paused twice.

"Anyways, I will be going back to my room, now." I said, and walked back to my room, beginning to put up my clothing, Matt and Mello making small-talk with Linda, when I heard the shuffling of feet.

L's Point of View

I didn't know why I followed her, except for the fact that I was intrigued by her. I understood that she was raised in a lab, but still I could not find any information on her life. She was a mystery, besides what she confessed to me. I stood next to Matt and looked at what she had bought, averting my gaze when my sight came upon her undergarments. Images of her wearing only her undergarments invaded my mind, and I felt my face warm slightly. I didn't understand why I had those thoughts, but didn't dwell on it. Soon, she exited the closet and grabbed the remaining clothing, undergarments included. Next, she started to take things out of the remaining bags. I saw typical female items; makeup, brushes, perfumes, and soaps. She set them on her desk, and then opened another bag, pulling out items for her room. A multi-colored rug in colors of green, blue and purple stripes with the appearance of the different colors to be separate strips of fabrics tied together at the end. She laid this down in the center of her floor, and pulled out the pieces to a green and black lamp. The cover of the lamp was green, while the shaft was black. She put them together and set the complete lamp in the empty corner of her room. She plugged it in, and put in a lightbulb. She turned the small knob on the lamp's side and it turned on, illuminating the room with light. She then walked over to a rather large bag, and pulled out a cardboard box. She pulled on a flap and it ripped open, when any other person would have needed a knife or scissors. She pulled out the pieces, and I saw that it was a small three and a half feet tall, but it was wide. She quickly assembled the pieces without looking at the manual even once. This only extended my acknowledgement of her intelligence. I took one last look at her, before turning and exiting her room, and entering my favorite room in the house, besides my own; the kitchen. I smiled slightly, before opening the fridge and grabbing a cake. I set it down on the counter, and sliced a piece off. Cake was, by far, my favorite food out of all sweet things in the world. I placed the cake back in the fridge and set my slice on a plate with a fork. I began to walk back to room, when I was met with the sight of Linda, who seemed to like Isami very much. She grinned at me, seemingly innocent. I could tell she was hiding something, though. Even though I was confident she was, she was only 12; how serious could what she was hiding be?  
"So, what do you think of Isami?" She asked.

Linda's Point of View

I looked up at L; I couldn't let him know that I wanted to play matchmaker with him and Isami. I had to be careful, he was the best detective in the whole wide world. He probably already knew I was hiding something. Oh well, I would never tell him. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, thinking about my question.

"Well, she seems very intelligent, and obviously cares for you a lot." He replied, not answering my question.

"Well, I know that, I was asking your personal opinion." I asked, hoping for a better answer.  
"She seems nice and caring. I've been considering having her help me on a case." He said, making me frown.

"L, you better not be testing her. I know how you are, and she's had enough tests to last her a lifetime. " I said, scolding him a bit. He better not test her.

"I know, I simply thought her abilities could be of use." He replied.

"Well, good luck on the case, I hope you make friends with her. You both certainly need some more social interaction." I said, skipping up the stairs to talk to 'Sami.

Isami's Point of View

I heard Linda come in. I had just finished putting the 'finishing touches' as Linda put it and I looked up at her. I gestured for her to take a seat next to me on my bed. She sat next to me, the mattress sagging slightly from the additional weight.

"What do you think? I like it." I asked her. Most of the decorations were picked by her, with the approval of me. She nodded in approval, and my sight surveyed the room. I looked around my room. My black bookshelf was on the same wall as the door and lamp, which was across from where I was sitting. My nightstand now had a small radio on it, by Linda's request. On the same wall as my bed was a large window, and I had put black curtains on the window. My lamp sat in the corner. I had hung some paintings I had bought. Over my bookshelf was a picture of a panda. I found I rather liked the large, fluffy creature. On the wall to my left, there was a painting of a tree, except the bark was black and the leaves were multicolored, the painting a rainbow of colors. I clutched a large stuffed animal in my arms. A large panda teddy bear. We got a wax melter, made to look like it was made of bamboo. I put in a lavender wax earlier and now it had melted. I smiled, and laid down on my bed. My room was perfect. I smelled the light scent of lavender, and Linda had put the radio on a station with quiet music playing. Linda left the room, and I stood up, and walked over to the closet. I dressed in my pajamas I had bought earlier, pink short shorts with a white tank top with pink ribbons on the shoulders. I climbed under the covers of my bed and fell asleep with the sound of faint music in my ears.

I woke up early in the morning with a smile on my face. Yesterday had been wonderful. I grabbed a change of clothes and left my room to shower before anyone else was up. When I was done, I dressed in an outfit that I had bought at the mall, with Linda. I put on a turquoise tank top with a white off the shoulder shirt, I then put on a white skirt with ruffles to my mid-thigh with blue leggings to my knees, with white flats. I braided my long hair down my back and smiled. I decided I would not let L's money be wasted and went back in my room to put on some make up. I put on pale pink lip gloss and some mascara. This was the most feminine I had ever dressed. I liked the way I looked. I wanted to use the clothes I had got. I walked down the stair and entered the kitchen, where I saw L. He was sitting in his typical crouching style with a fork in one hand, cake in the other. I felt my lips curl up slightly in amusement. I found his actions to be very cute. Adorable even. I decided Adorable was a good label for him, from what I had learned about him so far. His owlish eyes met mine.

"Good morning, L" I said, smiling slightly. I was in a very good mood today.

"Good morning." He replied, voice slightly muffled by the cake in his mouth. I reached down and grabbed an apple. I bit into it, my teeth piercing the thin skin. I walked over and took a seat next to L.

"Isami, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." He said, grasping my attention. I turned my head, gaze focused on his pale face.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"I will be leaving to work on a case later today. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me. I believe your presence would be beneficial to the investigation." My eyes widened slightly. I knew that L was the best detective in the world, so I figured that it was a great honor to help him. I gave him my answer.

**Okay, so sorry I made y'all wait this long only to find out this is a short chapter. Sorry. This is more of a transitional chapter. I estimate this story to be between 20-40 chapters, but of course I can't be sure. On the bright side, I came up with an outline of what I actually wanna do instead of blindly writing chapters! Also, I AM INJURED. For someone with a 4.0 GPA, I can be pretty stupid sometimes. I was reaching over to turn on my fan light from my bed (I sleep in a bunk bed with a couch on the bottom) and My head was too high so I got hit in the face 4 times from the fan blades. I'm okay though! Just a couple of scratches and a freakin' sore face. Meh.**

**My question of the day is: Who would win in a battle to the death? Pooh Bear or a Care Bear?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I started writing this a lot sooner than the other chapters, but I just can't help it! I'm so excited for this! I plan to have a case just to bide time until the Kira investigation (which I WILL be including in this story). I want Isami and L to have a close relationship established. By the time the Kira investigation begins, they will probably be either recognizing their feelings for one another, or a couple already. So here I am, listening to Three Days Grace, and writing at my computer in my PJs. Deal with it. Either way, I will be having the occasional fluff in chapters to come! *cue the fangirl squeal***

Also, I've been reading all my reviews and I feel all bashful. I, evidently, don't take compliments well. For example, a guy friend says I'm pretty. They end up with a new bruise on their arm and me being all red faced.

PagantheamazingX: Aww, shucks, you're makin' me you! Also, don't worry about being anonymous! I've already forgotten the password to my account. ._. *cue sarcasm* Yup, You're lookin' at a completely responsible, organized person over here.. *whistles and scoots pile of mess away from your view* What, that? That's.. just.. um...yeah.

Disclaimer:*cue sarcasm again* Yup, I totally own death note. That's why I killed off pretty much all the characters I liked, including my favorite anime character, L. Because that's what a loyal fangirl does.

Okay, so I'm starting the chapter now, for everyone who is too lazy or doesn't care about my incessant rambling.

Chapter Six

"If you cannot win at the game, if you cannot solve the puzzle, you are just a loser"-Near

"Yes." I replied, smiling slightly at my sweet-loving acquaintance.

"It would be an honor to help you, considering your position as best detective in the world." I said politely, showing my appreciation.

"There is no need to be so formal." He said. I nodded and finished eating my apple. I still had not eaten any other fruits yet. I was hesitant to experiment. However, the apple was not as filling as I hoped, if the rumble emanating from my stomach was any signal. And, to my chagrin, I had eaten the last apple. I pouted slightly in a childish manner. I now would have to experiment with other foods. L took notice of my expression.

"What is the matter?" He asked, eyes focused on me. I bit my lip slightly, not noticing his gaze lowering to my lip as I looked up in slight embarrassment.

"Well, it seems I have eaten all of the apples, which has been all I have eaten recently, and I am slightly hesitant to try other foods." I replied, face warming slightly at my childish predicament. L made a slight noise, and hopped out of the high stool. He rose, slouched, as he walked to the refrigerator in silence. I heard a rustling noise, and soon L returned from the refrigerator with a slice of cake in his hand, albeit much smaller than the piece that was currently disappearing from his plate at a rapid pace. He returned to his seat, handing me the plate delicately. I felt my lips twitch into a smile as I grabbed the plate.

"Eat it. I find that foods with a large proportion of sugar in them boost energy largely. Also, it tastes good." He replied, with the second sentence as an afterthought. Again I couldn't help but find his childlike qualities cute. I grabbed the fork, and noticed his eyes focusing on my actions intently. I took off a piece of cake, taking extra measures to grasp a large amount of frosting. I stuck it in my mouth, and my eyes widened in delight as the delicious taste coated my taste buds. I swallowed it, and smiled largely.

"I can see how you eat this type of food all the time." I replied, grabbing another piece to quickly shove into my mouth. (AN: Dear God, I've done it now. xD) I made quick work of the piece of cake and found myself craving more. At this moment, Matt entered, taking in my wide eyes, and sugar coated lips twisted into a smile. I licked my lips, savoring the sweet taste. (AN: Okay, is it weird that I'm imagining her with an insane grin? Maybe I should stop listening to these soul eater amvs while writing.. especially if it's marilyn manson..)

"L, I think you've created a sugar eating monster. That's the sweetest thing she's ever tasted."He said, staring at me.

"Can I have more?" I asked childishly. L smiled.

"No, I don't think you can. You see, I have to keep my sugar intake high." he said nonchalantly as he ate another bite, causing mixed emotions to cover my face. I wasn't sure whether to be upset that he was keeping me from more sweets, or amused because the apathetic L was teasing retrieved another slice and gave it to me.

" I suppose I can spare a piece or two, considering this is the first time you've had cake." He said, resuming his eating. In moments, the cake was gone, leaving a small amount of crumbs, which he quickly disposed of with his finger. I looked down to my cake, and quickly followed suit, smiling as I did so.

"I believe that I will be eating desserts more often." I said, amused.

"Well, I suppose I will be going to pack then. What time will we be leaving?" I asked, washing my plate, then turning my head to him.

"We will be leaving at 5:30 this afternoon." He said, attention turning to a slice that he had gained while my head was turned. I smiled slightly again, and walked out of the kitchen to inform Linda. After arriving at Linda's room, I knocked three times on her white-and-pink door.I heard the door open, and there was my little friend, looking up at me and smiling.

"Good morning Isami! What's up?" She asked cheerily. I took in her appearance, her blue pajama shorts and white T-shirt looked large on her.

"Well, L said that I may be of help in a case that he is taking. I will be joining him to leave later today, so I decided I would spend the rest of the day with you!" I said happily. I would miss her. Perhaps I could ask L for a phone so that we may communicate. She looked up and down at me, looking at my appearance.

"Okay, well, in that case, let's not waste the day! I'll get dressed real quick. By the way, Isami, I like what you did with your hair and makeup!" She said cheerily as she closed the door behind her. My sight shifted from where Linda was previously standing and to a clock on the wall adjacent to her door. It read 10:31. Moments later, the door opened and out came Linda, this time not dressed in pajamas, comfortable as they may be. She wore a dark brown T-shirt with pink cartoon elephants on it, jean capris, and brown flip-flops. Her hair was down, a rarity for her, and I noticed that she was wearing pink lipgloss, not unlike mine, and mascara. 'It seems little Linda has someone to impress..' I thought amusedly. I let a teasing smile cover my features.

"Linda, you look very nice today." I said, feigning innocence. She nodded and began to step out of her room, when I stopped her with my next comment.

"Are you attempting to impress someone today?" I asked, laughing lightly as I noticed her face go from normal to pink, growing darker with each second.

"Judging by your expression, I would take your answer to be yes." I said, she nodded lightly.

"You can tell me after you eat something for breakfast." I said, wanting her to be healthy.

"Okay." She said, and I could tell she was willing her blush to diminish. As we walked into the kitchen, I was debating who Linda was interested in romantically. They would be lucky to receive her affections. 'Let's see... It could be someone whom I do not know, or it could be one of my friends... Mello, and L are certainly not, Mello is too rough and angry for her, and I believe that L's appearance is not attractive to her, besides the fact of age, that leaves Matt or Near from who I know.. Near would make sense, considering she is kind to him and is around her age, also Near seems to have some childish attributes which could be seen as cute, and his intelligence could be an attribute she liked.. Matt is less likely because he is almost as old as me, and seems to be interested in things Linda doesn't like.. I think by process of elimination Near is the recipient of her feelings..' Were my thoughts as I watched an entertaining scene unfold in front of me. Near was sitting in a stool at the booth, eating a muffin in his left hand and stacking dice in his left. Linda had immediately focused on Near upon entering the room. She grabbed a yogurt cup from the refrigerator and walked over to Near.

"Oh, G-Good morning, Near!"She said cheerily, a faint pink decorating her cheeks.

"Can I.. Sit next to you?"She asked cautiously. He nodded slightly, sight still focused on his dice. She grinned sweetly and sat next to him and proceeded to eat her yogurt. When she was done, she threw the cup in the trash bin and left the kitchen, my feet following her as we entered the library. Curious, I followed her light footsteps as we arrived in the romance section. I saw her move slowly, eyes trailing the spines of the books until she came upon what she was looking for. Stargirl by Jerry Spinelli (AN: I tried to read this book, and it didn't really seem like my cup of tea, y'know what I mean? But I can see Linda reading this) She grinned, and held up the paperback for me to see.

"I love this book! It's about a girl named Stargirl and a boy named Leo..." She continued to summarize the book quickly for me.

"But anyways, I came here to get a book for you and then I'll tell you who I'm crushing on.. Okay?"She said, not leaving room for response as she quickly returned to the shelves, looking for a book for me. She grins, signaling me that she found it

"Okay, you're a girl. So... That means that you'll like romance novels.. Hopefully." She said lifting up a book. 'Romance Novels?!'

"Umm.. Linda.. I am not sure about this.." I said uneasily. She shook her head.

"Nonsense. You need to read at least one romance novel in your life.. Read it, for me?" She asked, pouting slightly with big eyes. 'Well, I suppose one book would be fine..' I thought.

"Okay, well let me see the book." I said, reaching out to grab the title. The Rescue by Nicholas Sparks.(AN: I admit, I have never read one of his books either, much to my chagrin. I think my friend has one at her house I could borrow...) I read the summary on the back. it seemed interesting enough. I nodded, and held the book with both hands.

"He's a really good author. Some of his books have even been made into movies!" She said excitedly. I decided that I would read it, for her sake. She was obviously excited about these kinds of books in particular.

"Well, no that you have gotten me some reading material, I am waiting for you to tell me." I said, reminding her of our previous plans. She paused for a moment, then her cheeks colored slightly.

"Okay, well, let's go to my room first! Then I'll help you pack!" She said, momentarily forgetting her uneasiness. We entered her room, and I looked around. This was the first time I had been in her room. The walls were a pale pink, with white trim, not to my surprise. In the corner to my right was her bed, the white comforter peeking out from underneath her stuffed animals. I looked at the walls, and noticed they were not all pink. Trees were painted up her wall in black, and birds were perched on branches or drifting tree to tree, all in black. I remembered what I was told on my first day here. Linda is an artist.. She sat on her bed, making space for us amongst her animals. I sat next to her, pulling my knees up into my usual sitting position.

"Okay, so... I... Kinda... Have...a teensy-weensy.. crush on Near." She said, voice growing quieter with each word until the last word was nearly unintelligible. A smile erupted on my face as I saw her cheeks were coated with color, matching her walls. I decided I would tease her for a moment.

"Excuse me, but, I do not think I heard that last word, it was incomprehensible. Could you.. Repeat it to me?" I said, voice laced with amusement.

"I have a crush on Near." She whispered. I put my hand around me ear, signaling I still could not hear her. At this, her cheeks became darker, and she looked at me, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I know you can hear me! You can hear all sorts of stuff!" She said, implying my enhanced hearing. I smiled.

"But then.. I couldn't tease you!" I said, pouting for a moment in mock sadness.

"Well, I predicted Near was the recipient of your affections, seeing as he is close to your age, you are extremely kind to him, and he has slightly childish attributes which someone of your personality might deem cute." I said, informing her of my thoughts.

"Well, you got it right! Maybe you can be a detective like L!" She said, improving my mood even more.

"Maybe I can." I said.

"Well, let's go pack! Who knows what you'll pack if you don't have my clothing expertise to guide you!" She said in a way I think was sarcasm.

"Linda, was that sarcasm?" I asked.

"Yup! You're catching on! C'mon!" She said happily, small feet pounding up the stairs. I followed suit, feet making more noise than my 12 year old counterpart. We entered my room, and Linda quickly adopted an expression akin to that of an overworked, angry, arrogant boss.

"Okay! We'll start with the closet! Hurry up and get in there! Get goin'! We don't got all day!" She said jokingly, causing a giggle to erupt from my lips.

"Yes sir!" I said sarcastically, saluting her.

"See! You're already using sarcasm!" She said. She put a hand on her hear.

"Oh, they grow up so fast!" She said, faking tears. Moments later, clothing of various sizes and colors were literally soaring through the air, Linda throwing nearly all of my clothes onto the floor near my new luggage, compliments of L.

* * *

I sat on my suitcase next to Linda. in the end, two thirds of my closet had been packed along with my panda, who I named Ryuzaki, or Ryu-chan for short. I looked at the clock, reading 3 o' clock.

"Well, it seems that we still have two and a half hours until I have to depart so what do you wish to do now?" I asked, pushing some of my hair behind my ear that had escaped my braid.

"It's your last day here for a while, so what do you want to do?" She asked me, eyes focusing on my face.

"Well, I suppose first we should ask L for a phone so we can talk. And then, I think I would like to go on a swing. After eating something for lunch." I said, contemplating my plans for the rest of the day.

* * *

I knocked on L's door quietly. The door opened, and L looked at me.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you had a phone that I would be able to take on the trip so I may talk to Linda. It will be used solely for that purpose." I asked politely. Since he travelled so much, I found it safe to assume that he would have phones safe for usage.

"Mmm, Yes. I will retrieve one." said L as he shuffled back into his quarters. He returned, this time with a small cell phone.

"Linda already has a phone of her own, so take it to her and she will put her phone number in. It is to be used only for talking to people living in Wammy House. Understood?" He told me, almost like instructing a small child. I knew though, that he did not mean to be offensive. Being the best detective in the world would undoubtedly cause him to be wary of others and extremely cautious. I nodded and walked down into the main room, where I saw Linda. I smiled slightly and held the phone up for her to view. She grinned and skipped over to me merrily.

"Here, give me the phone so I can put my phone number in it." She said, reaching out to grasp the phone. I gave it to her and watched as she quickly typed in the numbers with her small fingers. She then called her phone and set my phone's number into her phone.

"Thanks! Tell L I said thanks too!" She said as we walked into the kitchen. I had one type of food in my mind; Sweets. I couldn't help it, I had become addicted to sugar filled foods from the moment I took a bite of the cake. I walked to the fridge and opened the bottom door. I noticed that the cakes that were previously occupying the space in the fridge were now gone. My intuition told me that a certain detective had been responsible for the disappearance of the sweets. A childlike grin appeared on my face and I closed the bottom door and opened the freezer. After minutes of looking, in the back, I found a carton of icecream. I knew that it was sweet, and now I wanted to know how sweet. It was the only carton not claimed by L. I held the carton in one hand, spoon in the other. I sat down next to Linda, who was eating from a package of cherries. Her eyes drifted to the dessert in my hand and grinned and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"I see that you've taken to L's diet." She said, gesturing to my icecream.

"Say what you may, I find that sweets are my favorite food. Fortunately, with the combined efforts of my brain and metabolism, I can afford to eat solely sugar-filled foods."I said, opening the carton and dipping my spoon in the center. I lifted my spoon and examined the cold food. It was a plain off-white. The carton was labeled Vanilla. I stuck it in my mouth, and the food landed on my taste buds. Yes.. I thought I think I will be just fine eating a sugar filled diet..

* * *

I dropped the spoon into the now empty carton, a contented smile across my face. I sighed happily and put the carton in the trash, sticking the spoon in the sink.

"Wow, that was a lot of ice cream you ate. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Linda asked me. I nodded and walked out the back door, the sun-warmed air heating my skin. The light sound of children laughing of in the distance filled my ears. I jogged down the sidewalk, Linda coming to my side. All of the sudden, she yelled.

"Race you to the swing!"She yelled, giggling as she sprinted through the trimmed grass. I ran after her, this time not giving her chance for winning as I had previously. I quickly beat her to the swing without breaking a sweat, watching as moments later Linda arrived, red-faced and panting.

"I forgot that you're really athletic." She said, and I caught the dodging of my raising, hoping to avoid the tragedy and isolation that was my upbringing.

"Anyways, since I can't always be here to push you, you need to practice swinging by yourself."She said, sitting on the swing adjacent to mine. She leaned back and forth, gaining momentum, until she was soaring through the air on the swing. I copied her, going higher and higher with each swing. (AN: I feel like I just overly-complicated swinging.. Oh well) Linda's light laughter reached my ears as we swung back and forth. I met her laughter with a few giggles of my own, feeling the euphoria of gliding through the air. Rays of bright light peeked out from the leaves of the trees that were towering above me, swings miniscule in comparison. I looked up at the foliage above me, watching the leaves shift and change multiple shades of green as a slight breeze drifted through the air. I closed my eyes to the sound of birds chirping and children's laughter, letting my atmosphere take over my thoughts.

* * *

I stood in the main room of the orphanage, luggage, and bear, in hand. The clock read 5:28, and Linda sat next to me to send me off. Minutes later, L came down, carrying a suitcase similar to mine, but black, and slightly smaller. His barefoot tread barely made a sound as he stepped into the main room.

"It's time to go." He said, stating the obvious. I nodded and hugged Linda, who had a sad smile on her face.

"I'm going to miss you." She said quietly as we embraced.

"I am going to miss you too. But don't be sad while I am gone, be nice to the others and be happy. Okay?" I requested of her. She nodded and L and I walked into the garage, where Watari was waiting to put our luggage in the trunk of a Bentley. I gave my belongings to Watari, save for Ryuzaki, and entered the car.

**We reached the 20k+ mark, YAY! I meant to update earlier, but I rented Bioshock Infinite, and got caught up... Oh well, so we're off on an adventure! I hope you all like where this is going, see ya next chapter, Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I feel pretty guilty that I've made you all wait... But... Fairy Tail, Y'know? It's just... Natsu.. and Lucy.. and.. Loke. I like Loke. ._. DEM GLASSES. lolololol. ANYWAYS- TO THE STORY! *chibi me riding a polarbear dog, onward to victory!***

Chapter Eight

"Even if I can't see you. Even if we are separated far apart from each other... I'll always be watching after you. I'll definitely watch over you forever."-Makarov (Fairy Tail)

My thoughts were slightly muddled as I groggily raised my head from my previous sleeping position, my knees, which were pulled up to my chest in my usual sitting position. I groaned slightly as I pushed my hair out of my face, now behind a pierced ear. I rolled my head around on my neck, ears picking up the faint popping emanating from my movements. I found an uncomfortable pressure in my ears, due to the high elevation of the aircraft my acquaintance and I were in. I remembered the instructions given to me by Watari if I ever found myself in this predicament, and followed the instructions quickly. My acute hearing picked up the quiet typing of the detective to my left, L. I looked over, emerald eyes focusing on L's deep black ones, which were on the screen of the laptop in front of him. To my surprise, he was in his crouched over position, seat belt resting on the seat beside him. I felt my features frown as I thought of all the possibilities of what could happen to him if he did not use the proper safety measures on our flight.

" I am sure you are aware of this, but there are over one hundred possibilities of ways for you to become injured if you continue to ignore the safety measures on this airplane." I said, causing his dark eyes to shift to mine.

"Oh, Isami. I wasn't aware that you had woken up." He said, ignoring my slight concern. He drew his attention back to the computer. I frowned. Shaking my head slightly, I decided to ignore my concern for him as well as I leaned closer to him, getting a view of the evidence for the case.

*Flashback*

Isami sat in a seat adjacent to L, shifting her attention to her raven-haired partner as a question came to her mind.

"I don't believe you ever informed me of what this case was." I asked, clutching Ryuuzaki. The bear gave me slight comfort, it's softness and scent of home comforting me.

"Hmm.. Oh yes, the case is a string of kidnappings of children in Detroit, Michigan."He said, typing away on his laptop. I closed my eyes, and my maternal instincts caused me to sadden. The thought of small children, taken away from their parents, alone. Alone. I had been alone before. I didn't want anyone to feel that way.

"It seems that all the children were sons or daughters of wealthy busines men. There seems to be no pattern, at first glance. If you look-" He was interrupted by a woman's voice echoing through the plane by the intercom.

"Attention, passengers. We will be entering the Detroit Metropolitan Airport shortly." Said the woman before the buzz of the intercom went silent.

"We shall discuss this later."He said, closing his laptop begrudgingly. Moments later, the loud noise of the plane's landing gear hitting the pavement of the runway accompanied the large bump, causing many passengers to jump slightly in their seats due to being startled. L and I, though, had no such reaction. I found that I didn't get startled easily, it was difficult to scare me or surprise me; I could hear you, see you, or smell you easily. Not to mention, depending on who you are, may be able to predict your actions based on your movements. Eventually, the plane came to a stop, and the passengers slowly filed out through the cramped isles in between the seats. I saw some young children amongst the crowd, either clutching their mother's tiredly or being carried, and I could not help but wonder who the next child would be that would be victim to our cruel world.

* * *

I looked up at the ritzy hotel before me. I found the decor slightly overwhelming as I entered the lobby. My eyes widened in wonder as I gasped at the expensive scenery. A vaulted ceiling, painted like a mural that one would see at the Louvre, or Palace of Versailles caught my attention (AN: I've been to both of those places, and the ceilings are beautiful) A light blue sky with fluffy clouds decked in cherubs flying around on their miniscule wings, all surrounding a sun that centered at the center of the ceiling, seemingly glowing as the cherubs and their comrades merrily flew and danced around it. The walls, covered in creamy white, with golden curtains on the large windows. Our footsteps echoed on the marble tile of the floor. To my left there was a sitting area, with rich royal blue carpet with expensive white and gold satin loveseats and couches surrounding glass tables, all centering around a splendid fountain in the center, jets of water spouting out in beautiful decoration. To my left were two things; a hallway of the previous owners and important figures of the hotel's history, and a large restaurant. It was late, so the restaurants lights had diminished, leaving only the occasional light on if someone were to enter. L, seeing my reaction, smiled slightly, and I thought I heard a slight chuckle under his breath. However, it very well could just be the sound of the fountain. We continued to walk, until we came to the front desk where there was a woman waiting for us to come to the desk. She had golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes laced with eyeliner and mascara, emphasising the aquamarine of her irises. Her hair was in an elaborate bun with a braid of her plaited over her hair, making a natural headband. Her large breasts were literally resting on the top of the desk, which happened to be eye-height for both L and I. I frowned, if she was attempting to seduce L, she would have to go about it in a different way. Not that I wanted her to. 'An intelligent partner for you to solve cases with is hard to find' I told myself, but a small voice in the back of my head whispered 'But we both know there's more to it than that..' The voice said mysteriously. I shook my head and focused on the blonde in front of me.

"Welcome to the Skirvin. How can I help you?" She asked. (AN: I stole the name Skirvin from the Skirvin in Oklahoma city. It's really pretty and is supposed to be haunted on the 13th floor :3. I've been there and it's awesome.)

"We have a reservation under Evans."He said in a monotone, taking no notice of the woman's appearance, to her noticeable chagrin. I found myself glaring at her angrily. As soon as I noticed this, I immediately stopped and took in her new expression. Her eyes were locked on mine, features knotted in fear. Fear of me, I noticed with slight satisfaction. Good. Anyone untrustworthy should be afraid of me. I would protect my friends with my life, and kill for them. She averted her eyes from my and looked at the computer, where she checked for the reservation under the Evans.

*Flashback*

Isami looked out of the window when L's voice caught her attention.

"When we are in Detroit we will be under the alias of Mrs. and Mr. Evans, owners of a large business in Canada called Greenwear. It makes clothing out of recycled cloth,string, and paper. I will be Lucas Evans and if we have to meet others besides the police you will be Lucille Evans, my wife." He said, informing her of their aliases.

After the woman gave us our keys, we rode on the elevator to the fifteenth floor, the top floor, besides the rooftop pool. We had the presidential suite, an entire floor to ourselves with two bedrooms, a full sized kitchen, and plenty of space for all of the required technology. We entered, and L immediately took off his old tennis shoes he had been wearing to enter the building. I took off my shoes and socks and felt the plush carpet under my toes. I dragged my suitcase behind me and set it in my room, setting out all the items Linda had packed us. L had told me we would be staying here for two weeks, then moving to another hotel if needed. I entered the bathroom that connected the bedrooms and to my delight, saw a jacuzzi bath tub next to a shower. I had never taken a bath in such a nice area. I set a folded towel next to the bathtub and a set of comfortable clothes to sleep in after I was done as I turned on the the water, the way Linda told me how. I quickly entered the main room again to see L crouched next to numerous computers and projectors, going over information.

"I will be taking a bath now, I will be out in up to an hour." I said, turning around. My immature thoughts told me that the investigation could wait; I had to take a bath first. I entered the bathroom, stripping, and immersed myself in the warm water. I turned off the water and relaxed in the steam, inhaling the fragrant scent of the soap as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I entered the main room again, this time clad in my pajamas; a large t-shirt and sweatpants. I sat next to L and wrapped my arms around my legs, looking over to my messy-haired partner.

"So, what will we be doing tomorrow?" I asked, leaning my head towards his.

"Well, It's more of a what will you be doing tomorrow. I will stay here, looking over the evidence while you head to the police station to talk with the police on the case. We will both have laptops that are connected to each other so I may commune with the others. Of course, you won't be there just so they can talk to me. I want your input as well. A disguise will not be necessary for a few reasons; A) being that they have no knowledge that I had brought a partner, B) being that if they decide to investigate, they will find no information, as there are no pictures of you in the entire world, C) That being said, they will have no idea who you are. I will share the evidence for the case tomorrow when you are with the police working on the investigation."He said, and I stood up, and walked to my room. I grabbed Ryuuzaki and hopped into bed, thoughts occupied by tomorrow's events.

* * *

Rays of early morning sunlight drifted through the panes on the window, illuminating the few dust particles that drifted lazily through the air. I lifted my head slowly, laying Ryuzaki down next to me, who I had been clutching while I slept in an unconscious attempt to shield myself from my horrid dreams. I dreamt of myself, surrounded by the kidnap victims, who were being punished the way I was when I was younger, by the same masters that always gave the punishment. They were crying out, reaching for my aid, but as I continued to try to help them, their wails of pain only grew louder as I drifted farther away from them against my will, the arms of my masters grabbing me, pulling me to the table. Except, when I looked up, their faces were gone, replaced with monsters that were only real in my dreams, I could still see their faces, covered in dried blood, while fresh blood dripped from their mouths from in between mismatched teeth. Above the mouth were disfigured faces, twisted noses and gashes and scars decorating their discolored skin, and their eyes, Oh, their eyes! They were dead and black, seemingly staring into my soul. Then, suddenly, their twisted mouths formed into crooked smiles as they all whispered at once 'You may be gone, but you will never be free. You will always be with us.' I felt myself grow pale at the image of my monsters. I grabbed Ryuzaki and walked into the main room, shaking with each step. I entered the main room and sat down next to L, who was typing on his laptop whilst eating cake. I sighed almost inaudibly as I leaned closer to L to see what he had been working on. Suddenly, his head turned and his eyes focused on mine.

"What is wrong?" He asked, surprising me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, giving a fake smile. His gaze drifted to my pale hand that was gripping Ryuzaki.

"You are shaking, pale, and clutching the panda like it is a lifeline. Are you okay?" He asked, and I saw genuine concern in his eyes. I looked down and clenched my eyes shut.

"I-I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that is all. Do not worry about me." I said.

"What was it about?" He asked me, and I found myself opening up to him all over again.

L's Point of View

I didn't know why I was concerned for her wellbeing, maybe it was just seeing the usually strong, intelligent Isami shaking and pale, eyes red from tears as she clutched her bear, whom I had discovered was named Ryuzaki so hard that her knuckles were white. She looked down, shaking her head.

"It had to do with the kidnappings.. It's just... That I know what it is like to be truly alone, and I don't want any child to face that.. They were in my laboratory... Being punished.. Like I was.. and I could not do anything to help them.. Then, I was dragged away by figures which I thought at first were my masters.. But... When I looked up... T-They were monsters with mangled faces.. Saying that I would never be truly free from them.." She said shakily. My eyes grew large at this. I knew that there was abuse there, but at this level.. This case had affected her personally.

"That's why.. I will do everything in my power to ensure that those children will be with their parents again." She said, this time her eyes hard with determination. The Isami I knew was back.

Isami's Point of View

After taking a shower, I got dressed for going to the police station. I decided that even though I probably should dress slightly formally, that I would dress in any way I pleased. After all, I would not know these people for long.. hopefully. I put on some olive green sweatpants that went to my knee, an off the shoulder white slightly see through tee shirt, white an olive green tank top with thick shoulder straps instead of the "spaghetti straps" that you wear under shirts. I pulled my long hair into twin loose pigtails, each equal size, with the hair going to my mid back. I decided to do my makeup, as well. Mascara and eyeliner, with pale pink lip gloss. I put on white tennis shoes, and headed back into the main room, grabbing the laptop I was to carry to the police station.

"Goodbye for now, L. I'll be running to the police station now."I said as I began to walk out of the suite.

"Are you sure you don't need a car?" He asked.

"No. I will be there quickly. The police station is only a few blocks away. I will be there in a few minutes."I said, not seeing L's eyes widen in surprise as I pressed the glowing 1 button on the elevator.

* * *

I arrived at the Police station 5 minutes later. I smiled slightly and entered the building. I walked over to a desk in the front (AN: For the record, I have never been at a police station, and I hope it stays that way.) The man at the desk looked at me and then.. blushed? I sighed, I found that it was hard to understand the emotions of any people. I needed to get a book on emotions and facial expressions.

"Hello, I am here for the kidnapping case. I am working with L." I said, whispering the last part. The only reason the man didn't question my affiliation with L was because he had informed them that he would be sending a friend. When he told me that, I felt myself grow warm with happiness. For some reason, it seemed that I wanted to be close to L.

The man nodded and gave me directions to what room the task force was in. I complied with his instructions and thanked him before I left. I entered the room and surveyed the task force. Six men were seated at a round wooden table. They gestured to a seat at the head of the table, but some of the men's eyes were surprised-looking. Possibly by my gender. I sat down and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Isami. I am an associate of L." I said formally. The men proceeded to introduce themselves, starting farthest from me, to my right.

"Hey there! I'm Henry Wazowski! Nice to meet you!"Said a cheery looking-and sounding- man. He had chin-length brown hair parted down the middle with playful hazel eyes. He was tan and seemed to be tall and skinny. The man next to him seemed slightly more serious.

"I'm Mike Sullivan. Pleasure to work with you."He said, smiling slightly. He was of average height with short, spiky black hair and pale skin, making his blue eyes contrast. Next came a man who seemed slightly older than his companions.

"Hello. I'm Henry Smith. Welcome to the Task Force." He said kindly Henry had salt and pepper hair with short stubble, with warm brown eyes and a prominent nose. He was the last to sit to my right. Next came a man who seemed younger than the rest, closer to my age, and he seemed new to the job.

"I'm Tom Lewis" He said seriously. He had dirty-blonde hair and green eyes, short and stocky. Next came a man who seemed nice.

"Hello, I'm Gabriel Watson. It's very nice to meet you."He said kindly with a smile. He was tall, stocky, with dark skin and friendly dark brown eyes. His black hair was in a buzz cut. I returned with a smile of my own. Next was a man who differed from the rest. He glared at me with dark eyes.  
"I don't see how some little girl can be any help for us. Even if she is working with L. Which I doubt."He said rudely. I examined him. He had short dark brown hair and tan skin, average height and muscled.

"Excuse me, I would appreciate it if you would not insult me. My gender has nothing to do with this and concerning my age I can assure you I will not have any problems. I can also promise you that I am indeed working with L and considering that am likely to be far more intelligent than you so you need not worry about my age or gender." I said coldly, glaring at him. He huffed and folded in his arms.

"And she's arrogant too. Little girls should learn their place." He said, standing up and walking over to me. Glaring up at him, I set the laptop down and stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked coldly.

"No. I'm promising you." He said, infuriating me more.

"Perhaps we should go outside and settle our differences." I said angrily, forcing myself to not lose control, which I felt would happen any minute now. The men around me gasped slightly and the man smirked.

"Yeah. Let's do that. " He said, obviously underestimating me. He walked outside and I followed him, the task force following suit. We went outside into an empty courtyard. I stood across from him, watching his movements.

Henry walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me, worriedly. I gave a slight smile, despite my anger.

"Yes. I will be fine. He has angered me and wants to fight me, so I will return the favor." I said, glaring at the man.

"I would like to know the name of the man that I'm about to hurt. Could you tell me it?" I asked. He huffed in anger.

"Quit being so arrogant!" He yelled at me.

"His name's Ruben."Said Henry. I nodded and waited for Ruben to move. He ran at me, right fist positioned to punch me. Right as he got within 1 foot of me, I ducked quickly, giving him an uppercut, using some of my inhuman strength in my punch. He fell backward quickly, but caught himself. He looked at me, astonished and in pain. He clutched his now broken jaw and glared at me.

"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" He yelled at me in a slur from the blood and saliva from his mouth. He ran at me again in a blind rage, and I dodged to the right, kneeing him in the gut. I was angry. And losing control quickly. Blood came out of his mouth and he fell backward. I hopped on each foot, smirking.

"Is that all you have to offer?" I asked. He got back up, evidently more durable than I thought. This time, I raced at him quickly, punching him in the face with a right hook. He fell to the ground and didn't get up. I crouched down on the ground, clutching my head, forcing myself to not lose control. I breathed deeply and thought of my friends, of what Mello told me, of L. I calmed down enough to where I could stand, and looked around at the astonished faces of the task force. Mike looked at me seriously.

"I believe an explanation is in order." He said and I sighed, L might be upset because of this.

* * *

"I am genetically enhanced. That is all you need to know and if that leaves this room I will hunt you down and I already have all of your faces and scents memorized." I said.

"I would appreciate if L was not aware of this for the time being." I said, even though I knew that L had hacked into the video cameras and saw the whole thing. But, of course, the task team did not need to know that.

"Know, if you would, let's get down to business."

**I HAVE RETURNED MY SYMMETRICAL LOVELIES! I AM SORRY TO HAVE NEGLECTED YOU FOR ANOTHER ANIME *gasp! scandalous!* So, how was the fight scene? This is only the second I have ever written, so feedback would be appreciated.**

**MY QUESTION FOR YOU ALL IS: How old do you think I am? Of course, I won't tell you (It's confidential) But I will give you the hint that I am probably younger than you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**UGH. I realized I used the wrong now/know in last chapter and it's killing me inside now. I can't believe I did that! *sad face* Anyways, I'm back! I'll probably go back and forth with this story and my other with each chapter. I just wanted to get a few down for the other , I apologize if this case is kind of suckish, I'm creating it myself and I can't help but think that the police could solve it on their own. But, for the sake of my story, let's just act like they need L for this. 'Kay? Anyways, here we go! :)**

**AN 2: Okay, so this is a later note I just added in, I just wanted to say I am sorry times a bajillion for taking so long and to make up for it I'm giving you all virtual unicorn puppies! Bask in their cuteness!~**

Chapter Nine

"No matter how gifted you are, you alone cannot change the world." -L

I sat in the room with the task force, going over the files of the missing children. 'Missing children...' I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of my nightmare. The first case was a little girl with the name Amy Thompson. She was 9, had blonde hair, blue eyes, in the 20th percentile for height and the 23rd in weight, so she was relatively small. The second victim was Emily Petrikov, 14, brown haired, green eyed, and was quite tall for children of her age. Next came Harry Johnson, 5, black haired, brown eyed, small for his age as well. The last victim was another male, Simon McGarden, 16, turning 17 in a week, red haired, with hazel eyes and was incredibly tall for his age, but thin. To be honest, I had problems finding connections to them all.

"Excuse me, Henry-Smith.-"I said, implying I was talking to the older Henry and not the younger, exuberant one. (AN: Basically, think American Matsuda. :3) The former looked at me.

"Could you obtain some files on the parents of these children?" I said, with the exception of Simon McGarden, who was almost as old as myself. He nodded and left the room.

"I was thinking the same thing, Isami. I already have files prepared and I have already reviewed them, but I would like your opinion on them." Came the technologically altered voice of L. A few members of the group jumped slightly, not used to the spontaneous comments of my companion. Henry S. came in a few moments later with a stack of files in his hands. I immediately opened them and figuratively soaked in the information. 'Let's see… The Thompsons were middle class, father working in audio and video, wife working as a waitress at a local diner.. Oh, what's this? Father, Andrew Thompson had ties to local gang activity prior to the birth of his daughter.. Andrew is 31, wife, Carrie, 29.. Louis Petrikov, CEO of Petrikov furnishers.. 41, wife, Lucille, deceased at the age of 36.. The Johnsons, Bradley Johnson jr., 30, inherited Bradley Architecture and Interior Design from Bradley Johnson Sr… wife, Madeline, 31, stay at home mom.. The McGardens.. A large company of gardening.. I see they like wordplay.. Emmet and Layla McGarden, 43 and 41, both cooperate as CEOs..' I thought as I read over the papers. I grabbed a highlighter and highlighted "father had ties to local gang activity prior to daughter's birth", and took not that the others were all wealthy upper class citizens that were the owners of their businesses.I set down the highlighter and took a breath.

"Well, I find that there is no physical appearance connection with the children, with their varying ages and appearances, I believe we should look into Amy Thompson's father's activity before her birth and see if we can discover what gang he was associated with. Also, the other three's parents were all upper class citizens, had no enemies, and were all owners of their own companies. Also, there are similarities with the businesses. They all have to do with business building. They each do something are associated with homes and building, such as gardening, interior design and furnishing, and designing the buildings themselves. We should also check companies within this region of the United states that may be rivals of these companies, although I think it is highly unlikely that they are out of state. I believe it is a 53% chance that they are within the state, 25% chance that they are out of state, and a 22% chance that they are within this very city." I completed, earning astonished looks from my colleagues. Their stares caused me to look down slightly in embarrassment, pigtails falling to curtain my face, hiding my expression.

"That was.. really good, Isami! I would have never come up with those numbers or the similarities of the children!" Said Henry W., grinning at me childishly. I found his happiness to be contagious and smiled as well.

"Yes, I was thinking similar thoughts, I, however, had not thought to estimate the location of the companies. Thank you, Isami." Came the voice of L causing some of the men's eyes to widen and I smiled. I checked the clock, seeing that it was 5:30. It was time for me to go home. I bid farewell to the group and left for the hotel, half relieved to return to my temporary home, and half dreading the lecture I expected myself to receive for my behavior with Ruben Ford.

* * *

I entered the large room we had, and set the laptop on the desk in the living room. I sat next to my raven-haired friend, who was crouched over a laptop in his typical gargoyle fashion.

"So, Isami. You are aware that I was watching the police station, correct?" He said, meeting my eyes with his owlish pair. I nodded and sighed.

"I apologize for my behaviour earlier, I just.. He was bothering me." I said sheepishly. He nodded and looked at me, frowning slightly. He looked at the computer.

"Well, just don't let it happen again."He muttered, beginning typing again. I looked at him oddly; this seemed out of character for him. I shook the thought away and walked to my room to take a shower.

* * *

I had the nightmare again. Images flashed behind my eyes and I blocked them out. I was less affected, but I could tell by the light sheen of sweat on my forehead and my more pale than usual skin that I was by no means fine. I took a shower, washing away the thoughts. I dressed in purple cotton shorts, a white tank top, and french braided my hair, which I had learned how to do in the car to the airport. I then put on mascara and brushed my teeth. When I was satisfied with my body no longer being clammy and pale, I went into the living room with a cheery facade on my face.

"So, what will we be doing today? I asked, grabbing a donut from the plate beside L and pulling my legs up to my chest. I take a bite and revel for a moment in the sweetness and momentary contentedness I was feeling, sitting on a soft couch next to one of my friends. I look at L and swallow my bite.

Today we will be investigating local gangs for any association with Andrew Thompson."He said seriously, and my temporary happiness faded, mind focusing back on the reality of this. Children, young, innocent children, were being taken from their homes. Afraid, confused, alone. No one should be alone. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought of this. I nodded and took another bite of my donut, noting that it didn't seem to taste as sweet now.

* * *

We exited the car for the 11th time that day, and I observed my surroundings. It was the same thing I had seen with the last eleven; overgrown lawns, dilapidated buildings, rusty fences that were worn from years of weather, the occasional stray hound coming into view, saliva and sweat coating their mouths as they padded through the hot concrete jungle. I looked down to the cracked asphalt streets, the faint smell of trash and gasoline wafting through the air on the slight breeze, and the absence of people. I scrunched my eyebrows; there was a tension here that was not at the other locations, which had all turned out to be small groups of teenagers calling themselves gangs, or the gangs were nonexistent. The uneasy feeling feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that there would be something different about here. I pushed my hand into my pocket and gripped the large knife I had taken with me, along with a handgun. I warily eyes the area around me, looking for any people with unwanted intentions. L walked over to me, his untied shoes crunching the pavement. I looked to him.

"Can you feel it?" I asked quietly, and he nodded.

"Be on your guard.I'd like to avoid fighting, but if needed, we can use more.. desperate measures."He said and I got his implication. If we had to, I had permission to.. exterminate unnecessary obstacles. And something told me that I would be needed to use my.. abilities. We walked towards the building in front of us; a seemingly abandoned warehouse. (AN:Okay, I know this is kinda cliche, but cut me some slack. I live in a small city/large town, not a big city like Chicago or NYC. So, basically, I have never heard of people even being remotely in a gang. If there was activity, it's super lowscale so… yeah. Just don't judge my lack of knowledge with all that jazz) We opened the door, and I found emptiness. These people were at least smart enough to hide once they sighted us, another difference from the previous 'gangs'. We walked slightly farther in here. I was waiting for someone to try to incapacitate us. After all, a young woman and a skinny man did not seem like a threat. Suddenly, I caught movement from our right and left. I gave a nearly unnoticeable smile. As soon as the pair of arms tried to encircle my torso and mouth/neck, I ducked and grabbed the arms and the man attached to him. Our roles were now reversed, my arms wrapped around him with my unusual strength and looked over to see L's 'captor' lying unconscious on the ground. I smirked, I found it impressive that he was skilled in fighting-mainly capoeira. I grabbed my knife and held it to the man's throat.

"We are not here to fight, we'd like to ask about someone." I said, my voice echoing through the building.

"Anybody know a man by the name of Andrew Thompson?" I said, and my smile widened when I heard a slight intake of breath from behind an old crate .

"We just want to talk." I said, and I man came out from the shadows. He walked toward us cautiously with two man behind him. I looked at him. He was tan with a white wifebeater and black jacket on, with cut-off denim shorts at his knee. He had a red bandana covering his lower face, and his hood was up. Around him was an air of arrogance and rudeness.

"And what do we get out of this, if we tell you about Andy."He said, crossing his arms. I cut off all my emotions like I had done so well during my life as a test subject. I dug the knife in slightly deeper, causing a small bead of blood to drip down his sweat coated neck.

"If you tell us about Andy, your friend will live." I said in a monotone.I found that people usually underestimated me, considering my gender and age.

"And how do I know that you're not doing this to arrest us. How do I know you're not cops, and that you have cops coming here right now?" He said rudely.

" I don't think that really concerns you. We won't arrest you. We just want information." I said, and another drop of blood faintly stained my blade.

It all happened so quickly; I figured that the outcome would be something similar to this. Within milliseconds, shots were fired, and I had jumped as fast as I could (which, was a lot), covering L and I with the unknown man's body, using him as a shield. We had come prepared, wearing bulletproof vests. But still, the situation had become a fight; everyone except L was the enemy. We ducked behind a crate and I abandoned all thoughts, all restraints and emotional attachments. I focused on these things; kill almost everybody. Spare a few to interrogate. Do not harm L. I grabbed my gun, leaning against the crate, and I shot two men. They were now dead. After clearing the shooters from above, I dropped my gun, holding my knife in my right hand. I sprinted forward, tackling the man that had been to the right of the leader. I thrusted my knife into his chest twisting. He screamed. I was too deep into the fight now,the scent of blood and sweat, the sounds of agony erupting from his lips as I plunged the metal into his body again. I was slipping out of consciousness. I forced one thought into my mind as I lost control. 'Don't hurt L, and spare a few.'

**Sorry it was short, but I felt that this was a good spot to stop. It's been a while because of laziness/algebra homework/mass effect 3/laziness. But I'm back! Also, in case you didn't notice, I changed my screen name! Y'all like? Y'know, I love writing fight scenes for some reason. I feel like I could write some pretty dark stuff. I read my friend the nightmare from chapter eight and my friend was all like 'who the hell wrote that? That's really creepy.' And I told her it was me and this was her face. ._. Eh, I dunno. I like reading/writing dark things. IDK why. Anyways, 'till next time!**

** ~LetterWolf**


	10. Apology

Sorry, guys, but this is not an update. I am discontinuing this story. It makes me a little sad, but I just lack the drive to finish this, and I've gotten tired of Death Note. (don't kill me for that. I need to live.)

If anyone wants to take up this story, I would be very happy. I hope someone takes a hold of this story and finishes it for me. Someone who won't get bored or too busy to write. If you want to adopt this story, PM me and I will give it to you.

Thanks, and sorry, Letterwolf


End file.
